Suffocation
by Rage of BlackMist
Summary: DMxHS // Duo's love for Hilde came too late; she had already walked out of his life and into another's... or so he thought. It wasn't until James Kayoun, the son of the women Duo loves, did he realize he still has a chance...REVISED CHAPTERS!!!!
1. Departure

Suffocation 

Written By: Rage of BlackMist 

Chapter One: Departure 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but is the property of the Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Fuji TV. 

___________________ 

Hilde Schbeckier sat on the edge of her chair listening to the chimes of a wooden clock that hung above her partner's desk in the office they once shared. Nervous beyond hell, her back was straighter than a ruler and her eyes tensed in frustration. Today she would announce her furture plans that she'd been thinking upon ever since two nights before; this evening she will walk out of his life! Maybe even for good. 

The promising moments to come will result in the epihany of her life, and she cringed at the very thought of confronting him. Glazing into those dark, mysterious eyes and seeing that precious smile which played his lips every time he pondered upon some wild idea. Ohh, how that man got under her skin. The type of man that pushed a woman's boundaries way too far and way too fast. 

Unfortunately, life isn't how it seemed before. In the past, things were normal. Hilde didn't have to sigh at the thought of seeing him day in day out. Her very life just didn't revolve around him and only him. Before, she'd get up in the morning, go to work, come back to her sanctuary, eat, sleep, and then do the whole routine over again. It was an accustomed agenda, and the thought of doing the same thing every day wasn't as terrifying as one would think. With peace finally conquering Earth and the Colonies, people were just now beginning to live again. That meant more businesses were offering jobs and less luck for her at finding one. 

At any rate, life was life, and unfortunately misfortune decided to stop at her front door. Hell! Not only did it stop, it opened the door, and walked in; into her life for good. 

Of yet, Hilde constantly has to try and rearrange her whole routine just so she can avoid him. And just how does she do that? Immature excuses such as, 'Oops... Were you talking to me?' and 'Quick, Connie walk in front of me so he doesn't see me' is how. Yeah she admits they're some what dense but she'll do anything, within reasonable regard, to dodge that handsome devil of a partner. 

And handsome devil he is. 

Sighing for what seemed to be number thirty one, Hilde got up and walked over to the window overlooking endless hills of green. Earth is such a beautiful place to live. If only she could be free and live with the wind. Take each breeze one at a time, never having to worry whether or not her hair was out of order or if her make up was smudged. 

She'll do anything for that type of freedom.... 

"Sir, Miss. Schbeckier is waiting in your office." A distant voice announced. Hilde's breath caught and waited until she heard any response, then exhailed. 

"For what reason? I thought she went to---" a deep voice asked, slightly annoyed. Hilde listened to his footsteps as they became louder, Duo coming closer and closer. 

Quickly she returned her attention back to the window for a few more seconds of solitude, her eyes closed. 'Must've gotten distracted on his way here. If not, then I'd be facing him right now.' A faint gust of cool air swept past her face, and she took the pleasure at inhaling every last bit of it. 

As she abused the quiet time of solitude, she didn't hear the door creek open or noticed the front office lights fill the room. All she felt was the breeze that wrapped around her like a blanket, protecting her from her fears. Moments passed which seem to be years as she hugged her arms to herself, embracing all that was dear to her. 

Then a mild noise brought her back. 'Someone's watching me....' 

"How long have you been there?" Chilled words uttered from her cool lips. There was no response, she tensed. Turning around, she opened her eyes and stared straight into dark pools of wanting blue. "Well?..." 

Duo hesitated, then carefully thought of what to say. "Long enough to notice you're upset." His voice broke, she blinked. "Why aren't you in Airicon?" The words were bleak and dry, coarse almost.. But why? 

A frown played her lips and her eyes darted from his. He cleared his throat and walked in, closing the door behind him. Duo paitently waited for an answer, and gave up after several seconds passed. Still watching him, Hilde moved her attention away from the window, her safe haven, and readjusted herself in the seat. 

'Cold uncomfortable chair.' Past memories of him and herself picking out these chairs together flashed before her eyes. It was a year ago, and they were shopping for office furniture for their recently built location. He had joked earlier about getting two very uncomfortable chairs that would make their employee's nervous and on edge. Well, it worked, even though she wasn't his employee. 

The sound of his leather chair creaking awoke her from her memories. Sighing, she readied herself for the impossible. With a deep prolonged intake of air, Hilde looked straight into the eyes of the man who haunted her dreams, and weakened her very self being... 

"Duo, I've been thinking..." 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Time seemed to stop for those few seconds that had Hilde uneasy and Duo in no hurry. A frown crossed his line for a smile while he finished adjusting the few papers that were settled on his desk. Time froze for a few more seconds, Hilde wanting nothing more than for this to be said and done with. Then she could go home, pack and leave on the first flight available. If only he would acknowledge her properly, then maybe she could.... 

He piled the last three stacks of paper onto the spare desk behind him, then acted as if he was lost in thought. Which wasn't too hard an expression to muster; he used his 'lost-in-thought' act many times before. 

Duo figured that Hilde wanted to tell him something. Something he wasn't going to be very fond of, that's for sure. But what got him so unsure was the way he saw her slip from this world to enter anothe. It frighten the hell out of him. These past weeks had been an utter nightmare. Things just weren't how they used to be, and they both knew it. 

She was reaching the point where boredom screamed out in big bold letters, while he evolved into the screamer. But why should that have to matter? They're friends, and friends can get bored with one another, right? He dodged the negative notion. Of course friends could get bored with one another.. That's what other friends are for. To make up for the boring, dull, old ones. 

But for some reason, his theory just wasn't making enough sense for him to build off of. And now here they were, both needing to say something but not quite brave enough to say it. 

Duo sighed as he turned his chair as well as his attention towards Hilde, finally. She seemed annoyed and looked bored. Two most undesired expressions where he was concerned. 

"Sorry about that." He broke the silence, but his gut was still twisted into a knot. "Papers were out of order, didn't want them to..." She cut him off. 

"You don't need to explain, it seems that we both have gotten used to being ignored by one another." She didn't want for their conversation to start out on the rocks, but by God did he piss her off. Making her sit there and wait a good five minutes for him to straighten out his darn papers pushed her too far. 

She looked down at her hands after saying that cold-hearted phrase. She didn't see the disappointment in Duo's blue eyes, nor did she see the question, but an embarrassed flush came to her face; she didn't want him to see it. 

"I apologize, that wasn't very nice to say. I'm sorry, Duo, I didn't mean it." 'If only I could believe my words as well.' 

Duo placed his hands on the arms of the chair and sighed deeply. He caught her flush through her lowered lashes and a silent smirk smeared across his frown. 

"I came here to talk, but if you're too busy..." Hilde started to say quietly, then waited for his response, Duo finally giving in a couple of moments later. 

"I'm not busy, babe! Want's on your mind," he said with a ghostly tone of voice trying to break the ice. It didn't work. He even added the word babe in a most forgotten manner, and it made Hilde cringe. In the very beginning, his calling her babe was okay, until things got a little more serious. Serious as in they grew up, but that didn't stop him one bit when they were at a public function and he wanted to trot around her whispering babe here and there. 

"I ah.. didn't attend the Governor's Stand, as you cans ee." She spoke quietly. Of course right when she had the okay to tell him the news she chokes up. A look of question registered on his face. She quickly added in, "It was canceled this morning. Eve said that if it were to be rescheduled she would take the job." Still fidgeting with her hands, Hilde straightened her back and forcefully got to the point. "Duo I'm lea.." 

"Why was it canceled? I thought Airicon was bristling with conventions." Duo mused, his eye brows closing in "If you didn't want to go, you should have said as much the moment the assignment was oped." 

'Figures he'd say as much. And look at that expression. As if he wants to know why it was canceled!' Hilde sighed and indulged Duo in an explanation of why the stand was canceled. He nodded his head after Hilde asked if it was alright for Eve to take the job if offered again. Quietly, Hilde turned 75% of her attention to what lay on the other side of the wall which separated her from freedom. 

With a deep sigh, Hilde gave up and stood from her chair. So far, they'd gotten nowhere and precious time was being wasted. 'I guess a nice in-depth note to him will have to do. Boy will he be pissed.' She thought to herself as she quietly walked over to the door. 

Swift hands folded over hers as she reached for the handle. Surprised and shocked, she stood still and let the feeling that built inside her chest take over. Warm breath hissed in her ear while more time passed. 

"I'm sorry, Hilde. Stay, please?" It came out as a whisper, a plea at its best. 

Two waves of heat shuttered down her body, she quickly turned her head and collided with his hard chest. This was not going as planned. She was supposed to tell him that she was needed else where and leave it at that. But if something intimate were to happen, all was lost. 

'Please let me go Duo.' Silently Hilde begged for the man who held her in his arms to release her, though her wish was lost with all the others. 

"I'm leaving..." Two words uttered smoothly, two words meaning so much. 

He looked down at her, an angel in his arms, the goddess in his dreams. "No you're not, I've caught you." A sly smile appeared on his face, taunting her senses, twisting her guard. 

"You don't understand..." She locked eyes with the deep pools of blue that cascaded over his white orbs. 

Duo brought his lips just inches away from hers. He licked them, teasing her with his moves. A seductive tone escaped his wet lips, "Stay?" He quietly begged, bringing his free hand to her hair, slipping his fingers through the short black silk. 

Hilde mouthed, 'I can't.' Two words that brought both Duo and herself back to reality. "I can't." She said again out loud, trying to make herself believe again. For a few moments Hilde caught a glimpse of what life would be like locked away, tucked under Duo, being cared for, worshipped, loved... 

Quickly she forced herself to stop thinking of the impossible. 'Not worth the pain, not worth my suffering.' 

"I'm leaving, not just this room..." Hilde stepped back and glazed into the eyes of the man that swept through her dreams, day in and day out. "...but I'm also leaving Earth." She whispered those final words, gaze down cast, expression grim. 

At first, Hilde thought he hadn't heard her correctly. He just stood there looking into her eyes, searching for a hint of jest, though he failed. Duo hated failing to an extreme. His brows met and his gaze took a turn for the worse. With two swift movements, Hilde was out of his arms and facing the dark and angry back of the once gentle man who held her too close. 

"When?" He managed to choke out in a coarse voice, barely meant for her to hear. "When," he repeated, "and why?" 

Hilde didn't know what to say, but suddenly words escaped from her lips. "Later on tonight, first night flight available. A friend of mine..." 

"Do you need me to book flight for you?" 

She slid off her tracks as she drank in his question. 'He accepts the fact that I'm leaving...' A single tear started to form in her right eye. 

"N..No! I ah,I'll take care of that later." Seconds after those words left her mouth she regretted them. 'He wasn't supposed to know that' "I was thinking about this a couple of days ago." 

"A couple of days ago?" His voice grew louder, his eyes darker. He knew she wasn't going to say anything back, so he remained with his back facing her. 

"I should have told you sooner.... But I wasn't sure if I was going or not." Hilde added in, breaking the silence that captured them, suffocating them. 

Duo let out a loud angry sigh and walked toward his desk, hands in the pockets of his pants and his expression grim. He lost himself in his thoughts, ignoring the hurt woman that stood behind him and the single tear that fell from her eye. He knew that he shouldn't have turned his back on her, but what else was he supposed to do? A knife slid through his chest, the breath knocked out of him, his heart almost stopping. He knew he shouldn't feel so upset but it stung that he was the last to find out about her departure. They're friends, best friends, and her not telling him first was a major blow on his behalf. 

If only he had known she was leaving, then he would have gone with her, but now it's too late. Meetings for the next eight weeks had already been scheduled, booked, and organized; there was just no way that he could disappear. 

With his thoughts pushed aside and locked away, he readied himself for the hurt look that he imagined Hilde had slammed on her face. 

Instead, what he saw he wasn't prepared for.... 

What he saw was his office door wide open.... 

And his goddess-angel nowhere in sight..... 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Duo watched as his best friend boarded the plane that would make the distance between his angel and himself further and further apart. She didn't know he was there, watching her, savoring her elegance with his wanting eyes. 

'Stop it!' He commanded himself. He wasn't supposed to think about her that way. 'She's a friend, not some woman you can look at and want...' He moaned at the thought of having Hilde wrapped in his arms, their warmth heating them, their hands caressing each other. 

His daydream ended when he lost sight of her, his breath caught. Hilde done it, she'd really done it. She left, not saying good-bye to anyone, not even saying good-bye to him. The tightness in his chest got to him, he had to sit down. This just wasn't going very well. First his best friend ignores him, then leaves him. 

While he thought of all his problems, and those still yet to face, he rested his head on the glass window that separated the outside world from the one within. In the wake, through a distanced window, one pair of eyes glanced his way. Surprised and heart broken, she kept watching him until he become but a mere dot on the green planet that she planned on never stepping foot on again.... 

__________________________________________________________________ 

TBC 

Please Review if you want the next chapter.... 


	2. Death's Iron Doors

Suffocation   


Written By: Rage of BlackMist 

Chapter Two: Death's Iron Doors 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but is the property of the Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Fuji TV. 

___________________ 

Hilde glanced at the clock positioned just above the hospital bed to the right of her seat. Twelve hours had already passed, and not a single thing had happened. Her neck was cramped from sitting so long without movement, and her back ached. Pain shot through her body; she cursed as another wave of heat shot up her right side. 

Time seemed to move utterly slow, making the wait even more impatient. The wait was for her friend, Karen Ericson, and the little boy she sheltered inside her stomach. Complicated as it was, matters just got worse when time hit the twelve hour point; the point of labor where either the unborn child was pronounced dead or alive. And in a couple of minutes the answer would surface, whether it be good or bad. 

She hung her head down and prayed silently for the unborn baby to live... 'Karen needs her son more than she realizes.' Hilde thought to herself, not daring to mention it out loud for it would only upset Becky more. 

The past two months had been hell on her very pregnant friend, especially the past three days. 'If only Karen weren't alone.' 

But Karen is, and the way she became alone was hardening. In fact it's down right horrible. 

Karen's husband, the one she adored with all her might and soul, is gone. He was killed, supposedly, in a fire on some non-civilized colony in space, but Hilde knew better than to believe that. Karen and Daimon were Preventor's, the cutest couple, until Isabella came along and ruined everything that her friends had shared. 

Hilde, who figured it out, discovered that way back, when Karen and Daimon got married, Daimon was seeing Isabella, cheating on Karen at his best. Of course her friend didn't know, and still did not know. How could she? Hilde wouldn't tell her, and sure as hell Daimon hadn't. But the fact of the matter was that Daimon cheated on her, and his death hadn't been from accidental fire burns. 

Accidental fire burns?! HA!! 

Daimon sacrificed himself instead by lunging into the hot burning flames to save his "beloved" Isabella from falling in. Karen found out a week after they found his body; she had to confirm the body as his. The search team covered up the betrayal. They said that he fell into the flames and was killed from burns when Karen had asked how it happened. They took pity on her because she was at the peak of her pregnancy at the time. Karen was very healthy and strong when he'd died, but now, two months later, three weeks after her baby's due date, she became weak and frail. 

Her eyes could barely open wide enough to see anything, and she had become thinner and thinner by the minute. Tears seemed to never leave her cheeks, and a bag full of used tissues lay next to her. She was absolutely making herself sick, and Hilde was doing everything in her power to help her heart broken friend get through this. 

Two chimes echoed through the room, dark started closing in on them from behind. Doctors rushed past the room; a room enclosed with see-through plastic walls. It felt suffocating, being in this room filled with pain and suffering. She had to get out, but she couldn't, wouldn't; afraid for leaving only to return and have missed everything... 

"Please go home, Hilde." Karen mumbled quietly, almost whisper like, using what little breath of air that still clung to her lungs. A single tear streamed down her left cheek, She did not want Hilde to see the crystal gel but failing in the attempt of hiding it from her. 

Hilde watched while pain engulfed her dear friend, twisting her heart, wanting the pain to come to her instead. At least she'd be able to bare it. 

"No way." Hilde uttered a little to softly. "No way," she repeated again, "I'm not leaving until I hold that tiny baby in my arms. Then I'll be satisfied enough to leave you to rest." Hilde tried to smile for Karen, but the smile was lost with all the others that she had tried to cast in the last twelve hours. 

"So be it." She chanted out as she fell into deep sleep. A sleep that scared Hilde, making her shake her friend fiercely so that she'd wake up again. 

"Come on Karen, don't give up on me now. You've come too far to give up." Hilde shook her shoulders one final time, Karen's eyes snapping open with fright. 

"I can't!" She cried out, loud enough to wake the dead. "You don't understand." 

Shock consumed Hilde. That was the first time in twelve hours that Karen had said something that made any sense. It frightened Hilde from her head to her toes. 

"Save your strength, sweetie.. You'll need it for the birth," Hilde whispered delicately, trying to soothe her dear friend. 

She fought back the tears that welled in her eyes but didn't succeed. She wasn't strong enough to hold the tears back... If only she could just make everything better.... 

"It's over Hil." She whispered, her voice hoarse and dry from hours without water. "It's over..." 

"No it's not. Stop trying to down talk yourself Karen!" Hilde yelled. She hated it when her friend talked of how life was over. 

Life wasn't over, and it wouldn't be for a very, very long time. But getting Karen to believe that was next to impossible. 

"How can I get you to see that it is? Hilde I'm...." She choked and couldn't finish the last part of the sentence. 

"You're what?" Hilde shook Becky, "Damnit, answer me!" 

"I'm so sorry Hil... I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted Daimon back... I wanted a family so badly that I didn't think, I didn't care..." Her words came out cold and shallow, just like her heart and soul. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, luck was on my side but the odds were against me. They always are." A flood of tears cascaded down her cheeks, Hilde did not dare to wipe them away. 

Instead Hilde just locked eyes with her lifeless friend until a light appeared and clicked in her mind. Karen was dying... 

Slowly, painfully, alone... She was dying! 

"NO!!" Hilde cried out as she took her friend in a deep embrace. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I was selfish, Hil. I'm so sorry..." A sob escaped her dry lips. 

Lunging forwardKaren grabbed her stomach, fear in her expression. Suddenly, sparks lit her eyes and they danced with hope. 

Soon a tiny child would be brought into this world, taking its first breath of air, while a desperate mother fought with all her strength to hold the innocent she bore for nine months.... 

In a matter of seconds, one life would live on, while the other would die with a heart broken into pieces and tears burning her flesh. 

"Hil, get the doctor." The words were uttered sorrowfully, with a final acceptance. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hilde waited impatiently outside the delivery room, listening intensely for any sounds of a baby crying. When she heard none, she slumped in her chair. 

"Damn those iron doors straight to hell," Hilde whispered to herself not thinking anyone could hear her. 

"I agree with you one hundred percent miss." A voice spoke to her quietly. Hilde turned just in time to see a pair of sad eyes turn misty. 

"Doctor Sonar." Hilde gasped in surprise. Why he is out her and not in there with her friend? The aswered angerd her beyond belief. "What are..." 

Her words became silent when a muffled scream caught her ears. Held in the doctors arm was a tiny blue bundle, small enough to hold in the palm of a man's hand. Duo's hands... Tears formed in her eyes as she reached out for the tiny baby that didn't so much as cry. 

Although, instead of holding her godchild, Hilde came back to reality. Karen!!' She had to congratulate Karen on her son. The son that looked so much like the mother herself. Same black hair, green eyes and strong nose... But different face structure, or was the lighting playing tricks on them? 

"Doctor may I go in and...?" Hilde wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. The swift motion of the doctor's head shaking left to right, then left to right again told her not to. "NO!" She cried out, lunging for the iron doors that separated birth, and sometimes death, from reality. 

Before Hilde could make it through the irons doors, two pairs of arms circled her waist, holding her back before she walked in on a lifeless body soaked in tears. The men twisted and turned her until she wept, uncontrollably, in their arms; her tears soaking their clothes just like Becky's tears had soaked hers. 

It just wasn't fair, Hilde kept repeating to herself over and over again. Karen wasn't that weak... She was not so weak as to die during birth. And Hilde just wouldn't accept it, not in a million years would she ever. 

For a mere second, Hilde hated the child that slept in the doctors arm, the child that had killed his own mother. Bile rose in her throat after she heard her thoughts over again. 

It wasn't the child's fault, it was fate's fault; never the innocent's. Hilde collapsed onto a near by chair and let hours of pent up tears take their toll. It wasn't until after two boxes of tissues and a walk into an empty room that she realize that Karen wouldn't want her to cry. 

Despite the fact that Hilde wasn't ready to accept her dear friend's death, she still had too. In order for her to move on, she had to realize that Becky was dead, and that she was not coming back. Life was too short to let emotions take over your soul. Damn those screwing emotions. 

While Hilde tried to collect herself, one of the nurses came in, waiting patiently until Hilde made notice of her presence. 

"May I help you?" Hilde asked in a whisper. She felt like it was time to conclude her sorrow. Then she could send a silent prayer to the heavens, and seek out the beautiful baby boy. 

"No, I won' let this happen." The nurse uttered out beneath her breath. The old lady knew she had no right to say what was on her mind, but she couldn't just stand and watch as a strong young woman sank into depression. "Yous stronger den that, I can tell by the way yous carry yous-self. Don't let 'er death eat yous alive. Miss. Karen knew she didn' have much 'ime to live, and it's no that son of hers, and no yousself that is to blame. Don' deny it 'cause I won let you." It was spoken in a hidden European tongue which claimed her to be Scottish. 

But before Hilde could turn around and say she was ready to forgive, that outspoken nurse gave her a familiar glare that immediately silenced her. Where Hilde was concerned, Karen's death wasn't her fault. Nor was it the baby's or Daimon's or even Isabella's. It was fate's fault. Plain and simple. 

"Thanks.. It's good to hear the truth." Hilde said, looking into crystal orbs in the Scots woman's eyes. They looked so familiar, it frightened her. Same green eyes as Rebecca's. "That meant a lot to me..." 

"Err... No needin to be gettin' all emotional on me. Come 'ere child." The woman ordered and Hilde obeyed. For the longest time Hilde cried on the old woman's shoulder until she could give no more. 

"What am I going to do?" Hilde asked herself out loud. "What on earth am I going to do?" she asked again, giving a little humor into her voice. 

"Live." The old Scottish woman, named Rebecca, called out as she disappeared down the hall. Over her shoulder, once more she called out, "Live child! It's all that's left to be done." 

"I will Rebecca, believe me, I will." Hilde whispered to both Karen and the Scots woman as she glanced at the tiny infant through the see-through window. "I promise, that little boy with black hair and green eyes will not live without love." 

With that said and done, Hilde walked out of the room she had spent twelve hours in soothing her dear friend, out of the hall that held the iron doors to Heaven, and into the room that told her of her future. 

A future with laughter and love.... 

A future with hope and hate.... 

And a future with a baby boy to call her own.... 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It wasn't until one week and three days after Karen's death, and her son's arrival, that Hilde got to take the precious baby home with her. Despite the fact that literally leaving the hospital with the baby wasn't hard enough, actually getting the baby to become legally hers was another story by itself. For five days straight Hilde had to fight tooth and nail, with no sleep and barely enough time to get food into her system, for her legalization as the mother of James Kayoun, son of the deceased Daimon and Karen Ericson. 

Twice she had to attended a court session, which held no point other than to see if she was fit enough to be a mother with no preparation, etc. And Hells Bells did Hilde knock every one of the Child Care services off their feet when she graced them with her womanly charm, outstanding career portfolio and on going enthusiasm. She was excellent, and she knew it. 

On May 15th, AC 199 James Kayoun Ericson was born- and on May 25th, AC 199 James Kayoun legally became Hilde Schbeckier's son. That day was one too happy and exciting to explain. There was no party or friends to share it with, but Hilde was content with that. As long as James was with her, she was perfectly happy. 

Then she remembered a certain brown haired man, with eyes so intense they controlled your mind, lips so smooth she yearned for their soft touch, and a voice so deep she could hear him whispering to her in her sleep. 

That alone frightened her.... 

Hilde, more than anything, wanted to pick up the phone and tell Duo her good fortune, but of course, no one besides herself, the hospital staff and Child Care services knew that she had become a mother. And no one, besides them, would ever know. 

Although, that really didn't bother Hilde. She was, after all, new to the whole parenting thing, and getting settled in with James underfoot was a struggle. 

Since Hilde had never been the type of woman who loved children but didn't involve herself with them, she was a regular in the beginning. After all, back on earth she had been a constant baby-sitter for a couple of her friends. Changing dippers and feeding babies gave a feeling of womanhood, a feeling of family that Hilde had no problem dealing with. Odd as it may seem, that's just the way Hilde was. So, raising James on her own to begin with hadn't be a problem at all. Well that's what she realized anyway until the first week went by, James had Hilde running from store to store, buying make-do baby clothes, blankets, bottles, dippers, medicine, and the like. 

Along with that, it seemed almost every other day Hilde was back at the hospital asking Rebecca, and old Scottish nurse, how to do this and how to do that. "What's that again? Oh right now I remember. Wait how do you get rid of it? Okay, yeah I remember it all now." Hilde repeated those phrases constantly, not noticing the struggle in her voice and the tiredness in her eyes. 

Rebecca sensed it though, and an angel she must be, she volunteered to live with Hilde for the first couple of weeks, helping her out until she got back on her feet again and things became semi-normal again. 

Hilde had a business to run, and Becca needed something to fill her time... What was more perfect then to have Becca stay with Hilde and help her care for the baby? Pretty good deal, eh? 

Now, sitting alone in her make shift office, Hilde yawned and accidentally brought one of Jakes, short for James, bottle to her mouth. 

"Drinkin' baby formula I see." Becca, she asked Hilde to call her that, called out from the door way smiling. A laugh escaped her lips as she walked into the room with a tray full of fruit and goodies. "Here." She placed the tray on the desk, on the top of a million papers to be exact, and took the bottle out of Hilde's hands. 

Hilde shook her head once she realized she almost drank the acrid BabyNonSick formula she forced her son to drink. If it wasn't for Becca constantly telling Hilde to do this and that, Hilde would have had Jake in plastic dippers and feeding him 'BabyStillSick' formula. She cringed at the very thought. 

But of course, Becca would not allow Hilde to indulge in such a thing. Little James Kayoun Ericson Schbeckier would receive the best and only the best; he deserved no less. 

"Becca, what would I do without your help?" Hilde asked, taking an apple in the wake and biting into its savoring curve. 

"Do yous really wan me to tell?" Becca shot back, folding her arms across her chest. 

Hilde nodded, eyeing one of the oranges, licking her lips, anticipating the taste. 

"Probably putting that son of yours in an early grave with all your modern day baby equipment and the such." Becca said in perfect English, the sentence coming out with a hint of truth. Hilde knew it too. That's why she glanced at Becca with a look of adoration. 

"Think so?" Hilde laughed out while reaching for the phone that had started ringing only seconds ago. "HT Division 9, Hilde speaking." She said into the phone while giving Becca a smile as she left the room to go check on Jake. 

"Hello!!" Hilde called into the phone somewhat annoyed and waiting for a response. 

Although when a response finally came it was one most unexpected. A deep voice filled her ears, alarming her senses to quickly hang the phone up and pretend the operator disconnected them. But another sense willed her not to, winning instead. 

"I found you minx," Duo uttered out seductively, whispering his words, leaving them chanting in Hilde's mind. "But I have yet to capture you. Let me capture you minx..." his voice trailed off. 

Hilde urged herself to answer his question. More than anything, she wanted to say yes. 'Yes, capture me, keep me, anything...' But nothing seemed to come out, except the name of the man who haunted her thoughts and filled her dreams. 

"Duo..." 

__________________________________________________________________ 

TBC 

Please Review if you want the next chapter.... 


	3. Unexpected Phone Calls

Suffocation 

Written By: Rage of BlackMist 

Chapter Three: Unexpected Phone Calls 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but is the property of the Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Fuji TV.  
  


_________________________________________________________ 

"Duo.." Hilde whispered again into the phone; her eyes closed, breath uneven. She hadn't expected him to call so soon, but then again Duo always indulged in surprises. "How are you?" she managed to ask, still blown over by his sudden call. 

"Well enough that I can manage eating the food I cook." There was a hint of laughter in his reply, and Hilde smiled at his words. Oh how she missed his words... The words that haunted her every dream until she was struggling for sleep at night. 

This is what she wanted, to breathe her own air, live her own life.... Right? But how could she keep going, remembering his warm breath on her cool lips, his tongue licking his lips, playing tricks on her. 'Stop it, I wanted this, I needed this. The main point of moving here was to find myself. Right?' 

'Or was it a test to see if you could really go on with out him? There by our side, watching your every move, recording your every breath?' A voice not fit to be heard caught Hilde's ears. It was the other side of her talking, the side that wanted, needed, that gorgeous man around her, consuming her very air. 

"Hilde?" Duo called into the phone, worried that something had happened. Hilde, still silent, drank in her thoughts. The very thoughts that she yearned to forget about. 

"Cook your own food?" Hilde asked half surprised and half confused. "I thought you hired someone to cook and clean and do stuff like that?" 'Some woman to look after you and take care of you... Someone who... Who isn't me..' A tear formed in her eye, she didn't realize the cool liquid as if fell down her cheek. 

"I did, she came, she cooked. I didn't like it, so she left." His reply was weak, almost whisper-like, but Hilde heard the difference in his voice. It made her shiver from her head to her heels. 

"Stomach didn't agree with her cooking?" Hilde asked, taking some papers into her hands organizing them so that she didn't have to do so later. She figured that this conversation was on the neutral side, so she might as well treat it like one. 

"Nah... Her cooking was fine, she was fine period... But something was missing..." 'The cook wasn't you. That's what's missing... She just wasn't you.' 

"Missing?" Hilde questioned, sighing in frustration while a stack of papers fell to the ground, the wind being at fault. 

"Ah.. Negligible babe.. Anyhow, on to more interesting topics; how's Division 9 coming along. I just received notice this morning that AJ Squared has an interest in your division. Seems to most everyone that the representative from the corporation is boarding on your colony with Quatre." Duo hurried to change the topic. 

The past couple of days had been hell on him. The lady that he hired was very attractive, not to mention available, and was a damn fine cook. She also washed his clothes, cleaned his house and did his shopping. But nonetheless, that maid of his didn't last very long. Sure she was good looking with long legs, red golden hair, and breasts to make any woman proud of, but like he told Hilde, something was missing. Maybe it was the way she cooked his meals, folded his clothes, cleaned his house. Or maybe it was the lust he saw in her eyes every time he dealt with money. 

"Gold digger." He spoke out loud, not realizing he had done such a thing until Hilde stopped talking and asked what he had meant by that. 

"Ah..." Duo stalled. 

"Gold digger. You said gold digger." Hilde helped him out a bit trying to get him to remember what he had said. "Are you saying that AJ Squared is a 'Gold Digger'?" 

Duo sighed in relief after hearing what Hilde concluded. Sure Brett Madison and his corporation, AJ Squared, were Gold Diggers... Corporations such as Madison's always were. But Duo didn't want to say anything for fear of Hilde backing down if anything was offered to them. AJ Squared may be looking for money, though if they did come looking for money it was for reason's worth investing it. 

"Ah... No, talking about something else, babe." Duo added in, motioning for the young man, no older than he himself, to come into his office. The young man did as Duo asked, and took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs. His attire bore fine material at an expensive cost. Must be a business associate of some type. 

"Duo is something wrong? You don't seem yourself today." Hilde asked, sensing the difference in his voice just a few minutes before. "Maybe I should let you go.." She trailed off, waiting for his reply. 

"Nothing's wrong." He lied. "But I do have to go. Business associate from R-Stine just showed up. But before I let you, go call Quatre for me please." 

"Sure thing, Duo. I'll call him after I hang up with you." Hilde got up and walked over to the door, sensing Jake needed to be fed. 

"Good, knew I could count on ya babe." 

"Haven't you always?" She said, grabbing the handle and opening the door, readying herself to say good-bye. Two words she didn't want to say; two words she had to say. 

He smiled at her words. "One more thing." A smirk crossed his face. 

"What is it?" Hilde froze in her tracks, her words coming out coolly, while Jake, who rested in Becca's arms, stared at his mother . 

"Think about my offer.... minx." The final words came out huskily, almost seductively, hinting the need and want in his soul. Then... 

The phone went dead, the connection lost. 

Hilde stared at Jake, phone still held against her ear repeating over and over his words. Had she heard correctly or was she just imagining what was said? Screw the inkling... Let her just imagine what he had said... No harm will come to her if she did. 

"Yous okay?" Becca asked while she gently dropped Jake into his mother's arms. "Yous look pale." 

A fake smile played on her lips, hinting to Becca that all was now fine. "I was just a little shocked at what I heard, that's all." 

"If yous say so." Came her reply as she started off towards the kitchen, meals running through her head. "Any idea's on what yous wanting for dinner?" 

"Something fresh?" Hilde supplied as she headed off towards Jake's nursery. She laid him in his crib and positioned the bottle on a pillow so that he could swallow without choking. After she had him all fixed up, Hilde walked back into her make shift office and picked up the phone. 

"Now, I wonder what Quatre wants?" 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Relena Peacecraft studied the statue in front of her, expression grim, lips forming a frown. She needed about ten statue's for the Celestial Dinner Banquet on Friday, and so far, none of the statue's that she'd looked at fit her criteria. Heero, who was watching her through the corner of his eye, noticed the annoyance and gave a silent sigh. 

Of course she was given the most important job of putting together this dinner. She had to pick the place for it to be held, how the room was to look like and what was to be served. Heero did have his input on it though, only to be pushed aside by Zechs who thought it would be relaxing for Relena to handle it. He was wrong, and Heero smiled at that. 

"This one isn't quite what I'm looking for. Something about the way it's positioned might upset the guests. Perhaps the La-Tin Dancer would do better?" Relena asked while shifting her gaze to the guide, then to Heero. 

"The La-Tin Dancer is reserved for Madame Cancil. I'm sorry Miss Peacecraft." The young guide stuttered while his eyes fixed on Heero who pulled his brows together and moved towards Relena in a swift motion. So swift of a motion that it made the guide jump slightly. 

Relena noticed his sudden fright and eased the poor handsome man from Heero's glare by asking about the next statue, which stood to the right of them. He quickly changed his expression while he, once again, explained to Relena about the statue's history and meaning, while Relena gave Heero one of her warning glares. 

"Either be nice or ignore us." She mouthed out to him before the guide was finished with what he had to say. Despite the fact that she wasn't paying any attention to what the guide had just said about the statue, Relena already knew about it. Her mother was very fond of French statues and had told Relena all about them whenever she got the chance to visit her. Which wasn't as often as Relena would like. Another one of the many sacrifices she had to give up in order to focus on her job. 

"Would you like to view the others that Lady Augusta mentioned?" The handsome young guide asked, step siding Heero's eyes by moving to the other side of Relena, though that did not satisfy Heero, the man was just a little too close to her for his comfort. 

Before Relena could get a word in edge wise, Heero replied for her. "No." It was all he had to say to get the guide to back off and retreat down the corridor. 

"No? And here I thought he asked me..." Relena spoke slyly walking off the other way, leaving Heero standing alone. He quickly caught up with her and stopped her in her tracks. 

"Did you want to stay?" Was all he asked. Simply said, yet enough to reply back to. 

She thought about it long and hard during the few moments she was left alone walking by her side and decided, "No, not really. This place is most boring, even for a statue gallery." 

Heero weakened at the smile that played on her lips after she said as such. Even if he hadn't admitted it out loud, Relena Peacecraft was one beautiful young woman. He drank in every bit of her smile before grabbing her waist coat and pulling her close. Their bodies were just mere inches from each other, his dark blue eyes boring into her light blue ones. 

Before his lips could claim hers a beeping sound alarmed their senses enough for him to release her, and for Relena to step back. Heero jammed his right hand into the pocket of his jacket to find his cell phone. He flipped it open stating, "Heero here, what do you want?" 

Relena chuckled at his annoyance and closed the distance between them with one step. He pulled her to him with his left arm and she melted in his embrace. No words could be heard from the other side of the call, but that didn't bother her much. She figured it was someone back at Preventor HQ. Either that or one of his pilot friends. 

After a few minutes of silence, Relena watched as Heero's expression changed from annoyed to relaxed, almost to an 'I-Told-You-So' look. 

"I'll call you back." Heero said into the phone, looking down at Relena who smiled in return. Then he flipped the phone closed and slipped it into his right pocket. 

"Who was that?" Relena asked while Heero pulled her into his right arm, equaling out his balance on her. 

"Duo." Heero spoke back, shifting his gaze to her lips, licking his in the wake. 

"What did he want?" Relena asked puzzled. 

"Something he can't have." He spoke in a whisper, then pulled the gold string of her hair back behind her left ear. 

Before Relena could asked what he meant by his words, Heero's lips captured hers. Giving as much passion as she did, never letting their love fest end until another guide and his followers walked by, awakening Heero enough to pull Relena behind him as he made his way to the car. 

"Did they see me?" Relena asked behind Heero who held on to her wrist with all his strength but not hurting her in the process. 

"No." 

"Good." Relena sighed while relaxing under his grip. 

"Good?" Heero asked, freezing in his tracks pulling Relena around so that she stood facing him. 

Startled she replied, "Good as in they didn't see us." 

"I know, but why?" Heero asked in a cold voice for a second time. 

"So that we don't..." She started but trailed off. "Why do you care?" She spoke instead. 

"Never mind, forget it." Heero shot back, letting go of her and opening the car door. "Get in." He said, pushing her towards the door. 

"Heero.." She warned as she flung around and folded her arms around his neck, surprising him. "Do you want people to know that you were caught kissing me?" She whispered her words into his ear, warming his insides, awakening his desire. 

"....." Was all that came before she lifted herself onto her tiptoes and kissed him senseless. 

"You know, I could tell Noin and my brother about us, but then again I'm not quite sure there is even an 'us' yet." 

"Trust me, there is." Heero's words came out uneven. 'That's a first.' 

"Is there really?" Relena teased as she stepped out of his embrace and slid into the car seat closing the door after her. Heero walked around to the other side and got in, closed his door and started the engine. He backed out of the parking lot and headed for the opposite direction they had come in. 

Silently he pulled his cell phone out and dialed a familiar number. "Noin, Heero here. We'll be back later on tonight." Relena could hear the 'okay' from Noin before he hung up and dialed another number. 

"Where are we going?" Relena asked as she leaned back in her seat and looked over at him. 

"Out to dinner." 

"But I thought we're going to eat with Noin and my brother tonight? Why the sudden change?" 

"We're gonna show the Cinq Kingdom something new." 

"Something new?" Relena supplied. 

"Yes something new. US." Was all he replied back with, leaving Relena with a smile on her face and in a light hearted state. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Heero." Relena shot back laughing while she planted a kiss on his right cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "I could get used to this." 

"You should...." He offered. "And you're going to..." 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

Dinner for Heero and Relena went by smoothly. He brought her to a little Italian cafe, ordering whatever she wanted with the best wine available. Despite the fact that everyone in the room glared at them and gasped and the such, dinner was still excellent. 

Even when they were leaving the cafe things went smoothly. The owner of the cafe came out and greeted them, Relena being as lovely as ever and Heero being the same. Cold. Although, he did compliment the food, which was something new to him... Relena and her ways were growing on him, even if he didn't realize it. 

When they arrived back at the main house, Heero treated her the same. Like a queen who deserved the best and nothing but the best. Sure it sometimes got on her nerves when he wouldn't let her open the door, even the car door for that matter, or when he didn't so much as kiss her goodnight... 

She laughed at that one. Kiss her goodnight. And here Relena thought Heero was defining the meaning of us. Well, she'd give him 24 hours to see if he loosened up. But once that 24 hours passed, and he still acted every much the gentleman, to hell with being a lady, Relena wanted her ungentleman Heero back. 

She sighed at the thought of taking the initiative. Who would have thought that sweet little Relena would be the one to make the move on Heero? She sure as hell didn't think she'd have the courage when the time come around to show Heero that she was very interested in him. 

Then again, Hilde always thought that Heero was semi-shy when it involved guys and girls... A giggle escaped her pink lips. Hilde, boy was she right. She hit it right on the nose. Shy that Perfect Solider of hers most definitely was. Who would have ever known? 

"I wonder what Hilde is doing right now?" Relena thought as she picked up her phone and placed it to her ear. Though she expected to hear the dial tone, she heard voice's instead. 

"She left me man, boarded the plane and was gone." Duo's voice shouted out to Heero who was on the other end. "She didn't even say good-bye." 

Heero sat in silence trying to digest the information that Duo spit out at him. From all of Duo's rambling, Heero managed to make out Hilde, gone, and good-bye. Sad was it not? 

"So what you're saying is that you lost Hilde?" Heero asked while he walked out of his room and over to Relena's. He considered knocking but that would take the shock from the surprise. 

As Relena listened to Heero and Duo's confused conversation, Heero creeped up on her from behind. She gasped as he folded his arms around her waist and carried her over to one of her chairs by the fireplace. 

"Hold on Duo." Heero said while dropping the phone and staring at Relena with wide eyes. "Care to explain?" 

"No, not really. There's nothing that needs to be explained." Relena shot him a sideways glance as he walked back to where the phone fell and spoke into it. 

"Relena was on the phone." 

"Thanks a lot Heero." Relena called out dodging behind her chair, making sure that Heero wouldn't attack her or anything... Also hoping that he would. 

Instead, he gave her another one of his famous glares, than took seat on the other single chair. This phone-chatting business was still new to him and he might just need Relena when Duo finally brakes down. 

"You want to talk to Relena instead?" Heero asked giving Relena a sidelong glance. 

"Do you think she'd understand better?" Duo asked thinking that talking to Relena might be a good thing after all. Then again she could tell Hilde about everything, then life would be over before he even knew it started. Might as well take the risk, he needed a woman's opinion anyway. 

Relena walked over to where Heero was sitting and took the phone from his grasp. "Duo, how are things going?" 

"Not so well Relena, Hilde left me." Duo supplied. He was bold and blunt and Relena was speechless. 

"What do you mean she left you, you were never with her!" Relena stated most confused, thinking that Hilde never bothered to explain to her that she and Duo finally got together. "Wait, are you guys finally together?" 

"No... I meant, oh Hell, I don't even know what I meant. I'm more confused than a bee who just turned down honey." Relena laughed at his words. 

"Duo, what you need is a little time off from work. In the past two years, you and Hilde single-handedly, built, organized and maintained HighTech Inc. That's a hell of a lot of work if you ask me." 

"You're right but I'm booked for the next 4 weeks. When Hilde told me she was leaving, the first thing that came to mind was if I could hurry and go with her. But I couldn't... I have all those damn meetings that I have to go to." 

Relena sighed then spoke up, "So hand them over to VP Gorden. He knows your business inside and out. Probably even better than you do." Relena stated while she picked up another phone and handed it to Heero for him to hear. Then she kicked him out of her room, closing the door on his way out. 

"Hilde and I agreed that all meetings would be taken by ourselves, for fear of others screwing things up. We're very protective of HighTech, trusting others is another story." 

Heero butted in, "Take time off Duo. Seems to me, you need it." 

Relena joined in. "Come on Duo, it will be great. You can stay at the main house with Heero and I and..." 

"Oh no, stop right there. There is no way in hell you're getting me to stay at the main house with the two of you. I'll take my chances at a hotel. In fact, I'll drop by L3 and hang with Barton. At least with him I don't have to worry about love fests, snide remarks about women, and dozen's of Arabian women screaming in my ear." 

"That bad, eh?" Relena asked as she crawled up into her bed, sliding under the covers, barely managing to stay awake. 

"You have no idea." Duo muttered, hearing Heero's end of the line disconnect. "Lover boy signed off." 

"I know, I heard. And I think I'm going to go as well. I had a long day." Relena yawned, then said her final goodnights. 

"Night Princess.." Duo trailed off, disconnecting at the same time she did. Relena fell asleep instantly, phone falling to the floor with a loud thud. 

Before Relena was fully asleep, she agreed that tomorrow she'd call Hilde and ask her if it would be all right to stay with her for awhile. 

'It's good that Duo's heading towards L3, but what I think he really needs is a week or two among friends.' She yawned again then resumed her thoughts. 'Tomorrow I'll get a hold of Wufei and the others. They all need to get together anyhow, and now was the perfect time' 

While Relena drifted off to her dreams, Hilde crawled into to bed with Jake by her side. It became a habit that Jake sleep with her at night. She liked knowing that he was safe by her side; knowing nobody would take him away from her. 

"I'll call Relena tomorrow. After what Quatre told me today, along with every thing else that is happening, I think I need to indulge her." 

'Maybe then I can get some sleep. Maybe then Duo won't slip into my dreams, alarming my very soul...' 

___________________________________________________________ 

TBC 

Please Review if you want the next chapter.... 


	4. Understandings

Suffocation  
  
Written By: Rage of BlackMist   
  
Chapter Four: Understandings  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but is the property of the Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Fuji TV. 

_________________________________________________________ 

Hard rocks hit sheets of cool water sending off rippled effects, glistening brightly in a pond big enough to be a lake. Three more rocks followed the first two as a pair of tiny eyes opened wider, taking in the rippling effect of the water once the rocks hit its surface. Round chubby hands clapped together with excitement when two more rocks followed those discarded before, and a squeal of delightment escaped the panting lips of the little girl that sat watching. Her hair was twisted into two adorable pigtails tided with pink ribbon at the ends. A cute spring dress became the center of her attire, which made her looks seem more on the shy side- which she was far from being. 

Hilde decided, shortly after the moment the tiny child ran into her legs, that she would hold on tight and wouldn't let go even if angels told her to. She was one hellcat of a child, a spitfire at her prime, and Hilde loved every bit of her. Who wouldn't? She was, after all, two summers old, cuter than a button, and the niece of Quatre R. Winner. Every woman who came in a ten yard radius of the little darling loved her, especially when the most desirable man of the male species was around. 

Hilde chuckled at that one. Who would have thought that little shy and polite Quatre R. Winner would become the target of every single and marriageable young lady. Before, he was a tiny little no muscle boy with more heart than hate and more patches of knowledge than craze. He smiled mostly all the time, and if one were to find him frowning, heaven and earth, hell must be catching up with them. 

But now, things were different. Quatre filled out, not only in both mind and spirit but all so in body and soul. His height caught up with him, all 5'11" and a half of it, while his chest filled out in just the right places to make ladies drool and men stare at him in a jealous manner. His hair leveled a bit, lightening and darkening to form an even hair style, one that no man could match. To put it in plain and simple terms, Qautre R. Winner was one half of the most gorgeous piece of male specimen, and every woman knew it. 

That fact alone gave no satisfaction to Hilde as she sat on the patio of Winszer's Palace Cafe sipping tea with "The Millionaire", Quatre R. Winner to her right, and "The Bachelor" Brett Madison at her left. Madison was the other half of the most gorgeous piece of male specimen. Gads, but luck wasn't on her side today, Hilde thought to herself looking from Quatre to Madison, then back at the ladies who looked at her with hate and rivalry. 'Envy', she told herself. 'Those drowling waitresses are in a state of envy.' 

"This is not my fault." Hilde uttered beneath her breath loud enough for the two men to hear while rolling her eyes in the process. Quatre who picked up her thoughts chuckled in response, Madison grinning all the same. 

"Are we too much for you to handle?" Quatre hinted towards Hilde who smiled in redemption, attempting to forget about the dozens of porcelain dolls that surrounded them. 

"Please, I sip tea with gorgeous men all the time. I'm quite used to the stare and gasps of all those out there who oppose me..." Hilde trailed off, Madison's laughter filling the air. 

"You don't say?" He dared to question. Gazing at her through the corner of his right eye, Madison kept the other on the bouncy waitress walking their way. Earlier, when the trio was seated, the waitress greeted the men with sincere politeness, and Hilde like she was a piece of chopped meat. It was then that Madison decided he didn't care more for the over welcoming waitress and her ghastly charms. "Warning, jealous jet headed our way at twelve o'clock my time." He whispered slyly just before the jet landed. Hilde let out a giggle of remorse towards their newest victim before she sat up straight and squared her shoulders. 

The waitress gave Hilde another look of jealousy and handed Quatre a silver washed phone before she smeared a smirk on her face and walked away swaying her hips. Before she was out of ear shot, though, Madison let out another warning meant to be heard. 

"That smirk doesn't fit you doll, perhaps you should conceal it with more of that color you paint on your face." Madison bit at her all right, and she deserved every last moment of pain for it. 

"There, you've been avenged." He nodded towards Hilde who presented to him one of her finest smiles. 

"Why, thank you Mr. Madison, and here I thought your looks were the best of you. I'm so glad to be wrong." Hilde replied back in a mocking manner. Avenged, ha! She could handle that little waitress if she wanted to, but no point in causing a scene just over covetousness, right? 

"Ouch, I believe your words stung me more than mine stung her." He shot back, placing his hand where his heart would lay if were exposed while nodding head towards the retreating waitress. 

"Undoubtedly they have." Hilde teased. He winked at her after that one. 

"Are that likes of you done with throwing words at each other, or do I have to sit between the two of you?" Quatre spoke out, drawing their attention back to him; he smiled back at them in the wake. He placed the overly defined phone on the table and sighed. "Good, now that I've got your attention can we please get back to the matter at hand?" Sensing Quatre's sudden eagerness to get the hell out of here, they both nodded a final time and resumed their thought's back to the matter. 

Hilde decided to take the initiative and asked Quatre some questions while he supplied answers to which Madison took notes of. 

"Do you think a company such as HighTech will be able to endure such conditions? I watched InnerSpace fall to its feet in a mere three weeks. I do not want that unfortante fate passing to HighTech, let alone my Division 9." Hilde stated not really to anyone in particular, sensing Jake and Quatre's pretty niece through the corner of her eye. 

"Please don't worry about your son and Katta, nanny is with them." Quatre supplied all knowingly. "As for InnerSpace, they were doomed to failure before AJ Squared merged with them." Quatre supplied, who saw it necessary to speak up for Madison who obviously wasn't going to. Madison defending his company was one thing, but trying to cover up something that just wasn't meant to be covered was another. 

"InnerSpace had a profit rate of .39%, not even .50%, a point at which they were supposed to gain with my aid but never did. Despite the fact that AJ Squared, and myself for that matter, merged with InnerSpace, Gregory Spacer didn't want my help. I had my people draw plans up and present them to old Gregory, but he thought them new age. So, regardless of the merge and contract he signed, no help from me was added." Madison softly spoke, remembering the harsh words that old Gregory had said to him just before he declared the company bankrupt. 

Madison shot a glance at Hilde who crossed his face with question. "I can still hear the exact words that old Gregory said to me just before he went bankrupt. 'I don't give a damn about your new aged corporation; to hell with you all. I merged merely because I wanted your name slandered and down-casted. I knew my company was failing, and even though AJ Squared could have helped, I forbid it.'" He quoted then added, "Old bastard knew what was coming and still he declined." Quatre shook his head in disgust and then settled his glaze on Hilde who was taken aback by the old man's words. 

She cringed at the very thought of old Gregory. "What a horrible old man." She stated out loud, not paying any attention to Madison or Quatre. Duo warned her about InnerSpace and old Gregory Spacer. He made mention that AJ Squared may have merged with InnerSpace but the company failing wasn't Madison's fault. Madison and his corporation tried to help in every possible way, but the old man was too stubborn and had more pride than Wufei Chang himself. "My, was he a stubborn old goat." She loathed again, mimicking Quatre with the shake of her head. 

Silence filled the few minutes, giving her enough time to decide if merging Division 9 of HighTech Inc. with AJ Squared was for the better or worse. Of course, nothing final was to be drawn right now at this very moment, today was simply an acquaintance meeting, to get some walls torn down and an understanding built. The real approval wouldn't be until months from now, when certain drafts would be passed amongst the two companies Congress and laid down to be cleared. 

"I like you Madison, in fact, you've got more honestly then even my own partner has, who I've yet to speak with about you. Therefore, I think HighTech- Division 9 will keep AJ Squared in mind. I'm not guaranteeing a merge right now, lots of details will have to be branded out, but for now I see no harm in keeping AJ Squared around." Hilde smiled after the ending statement. 

Quatre laughed after the last words were spoken. She sure knew how to give the final blow when all was tense. 

"We'll see about that Miss Schbeckier, we'll see." Madison said pushing back his chair and standing up. Hilde looked at him in pure utter shock and Quatre smiled. 

A frown played on her lips. "What makes you think the ball is in your court?" She asked pushing back her chair and standing up, reaching her full height, which wasn't much compared to his. 

A slow sly smirk matched her frown, "Nothing much, I'm just merely saying that when a woman associate says, "keep you in mind" it usually implies the ending of any business discussion." He started to dismiss her but she wouldn't let him. 

"Before you leave know this: I may be a woman but I assure you I'm not like most others. Believe me on that one." Satisfaction wiped the frown off her face. She dismissed him. It was a given fact not a statement. 

"Oh I knew that long before we met, I was just testing you." He shot back while walking off. But before she was truly finished with him she had to get once last thing said and done. She looked at Quatre first to get the go-ahead then returned her attention back to Madison's retreating back. 

"And another thing, Madison." 

He turned his head slightly and looked her straight in the eyes. "That smirk doesn't fit you gorgeous, perhaps you should conceal it with more of that arrogance you paint on your face." She was done, a nod confirmed it and Madison laughed. Quatre sat with his arms folded across his chest while he smiled up at Hilde who jumped with satisfaction. 

"Serves him right." Quatre said as he stood from his chair, pushed it in, then walked around the table to Hilde, who laughed one final time. "Well, Miss Schbeckier, I hate to do this to you but I'm afraid Katta and myself have to be going. Airia is expecting Katta home for her nap around two o'clock and it's one thirty now. If I'm late, that sister of mine will have me for dinner." He emphasized then embraced her in a warm friendly hug. "That son of yours and you too, take care until the next time I see you." Quatre called off. Hilde smiled in understanding at his lie. Once he found Katta and Jake, he picked both them up in his strong arms, motioned for nanny to follow, then walked back to where Hilde stood. 

"Thank you, Quatre." Hilde replied as he handed Jake to her. "For both things, thanks again." As much as those words made no sense to outsiders, Quatre knew the true meanings behind them. 

"What are friends for..." Quatre beamed as he flung Katta around to his back and held her piggyback style. 

"And as for Jake, your secret is safe with me." Quatre hesitated but then asked, "I hate to intrude, but am I the only on who knows...?" His sentence trailed off, Hilde nodding, confirming his suspicion. He smiled one final time before turning to leave. Hilde thanked Katta's nanny for watching her son then gazed down at Jake. 

"Well, I can see that you had no problem finding every possible way to get dirty. Come on, nap time for you too." Hilde cooed to her son, while walking to her car. After a few minutes, Hilde got Jake settled in his car-seat and sat behind the wheel. 

Just as she was about to back out of the tight parking spot, her cell phone rang, startling her senseless. "Hello, Hilde here." 

"Hey, where are you?" Came a soft worried voice on the other end. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago." 

Hilde cringed for the second time today. "Relena?" She breathed into the phone. "Oh my, I totally forgot. I had this meeting with Madison and Quatre and.... I'm so sorry." Her heart heaved and she backed out of the parking lot, foot pressed hard on the pedal, accelerating towards the exit. 

"I'm on my way there right now. Please don't be mad at me.." She trailed off. 

"Hilde, I'm not mad, just worried. I thought you were in an accident or something. But never-the-less you were having lunch with the most eligible men available. I'm so very proud of..." 

"Shut up, Relena. As much as I love you, please shut up." Hilde snickered as she sped down the highway heading towards the shuttleport. "Look, I'll be there in an half an hour. Can you wait that long?" 

"Of course." Came Relena's two word reply. That's all she could manage to say, snickering got the best of her. As Relena looked around her, she smiled at the thought of Hilde getting out and meeting new people. Despite the fact that these "people" or "person" were merely connections of friends and businesses, still the thought made her smile. 'Perhaps, this is what Hilde really needs.' 

'To meet some new people. Who knows, she could even fall in love....' 

As those very words were spoken in Relena's mind, another thought was playing through Hilde's. 'Madison's nice, yet bold. So very much like Duo...' She smiled down at Jake who sat behind her. The light turned green and she high tailed it down- straight shot into the darkness. 'Duo... I wonder how things are going?!..' 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Dark surround all, not a noise was heard. Three gasps suddenly echoed throughout the silence, a baby cried out with fright. Then two bright lights switched on, blinding the audience for only a few moments. Followed by the roar of a two hundred and eighty pound lion, three rings lit on fire, illuminating the center stage. Through the red flames of the fire, bright colors hinted and teased the audience, outlining a beautiful young woman who dawned an attire that made any any man's heart sizzle. 

Red hair to match the hot flames. Catherine Bloom was a goddess, or so every man thought. And despite her alluring appeal to men, not one blood thirsty male had ever dare attempted to approach her. Sure, she liked it that way. All those types of guys are bad news, but every once in a while a girl would like to be flattered by a guy. Which was a dream in itself, something doomed to never happen. Not as long as her over protective younger brother was around, no such luck like that would fly her way. 

Trowa Barton was no one to mess with. Every young man and woman knew it too. He's the type of guy who'd give you only one look, either the 'You're-Not-Important' or the 'Get-the-Hell-Out-Of-Here' looks. Both glances are extremely dangerous. And as if his looks alone weren't frightening enough... Don't confuse yourself, for Trowa was not an ugly man. No, far from it. With his six foot one inch frame, broad shoulders, full chest, dark mysterious features, any young woman to pass him gave a slow hiss of need. 

What drew fourth the frightening airs was his hold on people. A hold not clear, yet still there. Catherine had an idea why he held it so tight against almost everyone, especially women, but she didn't understand why he was so set on it. She simply figured that the war got the best of him, killing the little social life he had, and when it finally ended, returned Trowa a man with many secrets and many grudges. Poor guy, Catherine thought as she peered at him through her lowered lashes. 

All around her, people were cheering, clapping anticipating the moment all action would surface and explode. Trowa, who caught her quick smile, smiled back in return and flipped up the main button to the power system of the tent. Light flooded the surrounding area, killing the dark glow that settled down upon the stage. Quickly the fire ceased to exsist, all three rings falling deadly to the stage base. With a nod to confirm, Catherine let six knives slice through the slient air, burying itself just a centimeter from the body tied to the board. The crowd went wild, parents clapped, teenagers whistled and children yelled with joy. Today's performance was an ending of what seemed to be a life time job. It was Catherine's last performance. After tonight, the life of a young lady would finally start for her, she couldn't stop smiling at the thought. 

Her panting lips broke the smile into a sizzling laugh, all young men taking in the sight before them. 'Free, finally free,' she whispered to herself, closing her eyes not trying to look back on her previous life. 

Trowa watched as his older sister drifted, inhaling fresh air in the wake. She gave a final bow to her audience, blew a couple of kisses, and gracefully took her leave, walking off the stage one final time. 

"Trowa, there you are." She called out breathlessly, sqeazing past many of the workers who applauded her performance. Catherine acknowledged his annoyed stare which was directed towards all others, flashing him a gorgeous smile then winking. A smile caught her lips, then disappeared once a laugh took over her being. "You gonna stand there or you gonna congratulate me on my final performance?" she teased as Trowa pulled his sister in for a hug. "That's better." 

"You look tried." Trowa stated calmly, trying not to let his sentimental side get to him. "Perhaps you should..." 

"Oh no, don't even try it. You made a deal with me, remember?" Catherine caught her brother's arm just before he stepped from her reach and gently turned him around. "We had a deal Trowa, and I expect you to honor it." A smug smile crossed her worried face, he smiled in remembrance. 

"I remember, just..." Trowa managed. 

"Just?.." Catherine helped him a little. 

"Promise me you'll be all right?" Trowa said softly, casting his glance towards the ground. 

Catherine saw the worry in his voice and hugged him once more. "Little brother, you can trust me. Believe me, I'll be fine. Iria said that her house is well guarded, so you don't have to worry. And besides, I'll be surround by medical students day in and day out. I can't get any safer than that." She nodded, nugded him in the chest and winked at him again. "Ya gonna let me go, or do I have to fight you for that shuttle ticket?" 

Trowa eyed her, hesitating to give in. He finally did after she stuck out her hand, palm up, and waited for him to give over. "No fights here." Trowa dug into his pocket and pulled out a single shuttle ticket to colony x-009 where Iria, Quatre's older sister, currently stayed. "Have fun." He managed to say. 

Catherine looked behind him, smiled then swiftly stole the ticket from his grasp. Something caught her eye, Trowa noticed. Though, before he got the chance to check things out she cut in. "You know I will..." She teased him one final time before she opened the door to a cab that had just pulled up. She planned on changing at the shuttleport before her flight took off, giving her enough time to check in and grab a bite to eat. "I'll call you when I get there. Love ya." She kissed him on the cheek and got into the cab. The door closed shut and its engine started up. Soon the veichle hummed with renewed energy and Catherine was out of sight. 

"How touching." a familiar voice called out from behind him. "I'm tearing and I didn't even know the sexy dame very well." 

"Don't you have any tack at all?" 

"Well, of course." Duo smiled, eyes wide and alive. 

"......." Was Trowa's response. 

"Come on Trowa, lighten up buddy. I came all this way just to get you, pal. I don't think that the others.." Duo started but stopped when Trowa's large right fist connected with Duo's left cheek, knocking him off balance. 

"You talk too much." Trowa simply supplied cracking his knuckles after Duo's unfortunate blow. 

"Let's get out of here." Duo agreed, rubbing his swollen jaw, following his ol' buddy towards the black truck a few feet away. Both men secured themselves in the truck and checked to see if anyone was in their path. All was clear. The truck's engine roared to life and soon the two found themselves leaving the circus grounds, speeding down the highway towards Trowa's current housing. 

"I'm guessing you've heard?" Duo asked. 

"Quatre phoned a couple of hours ago. He said the idea just came to him after a lunchen with Miss. Schbeckier." Duo eyed Trowa from the corner of his eye, wanting Trowa to indulge more on the topic. After Trowa refused to supply any more information, Duo gave up and surrendered. "Ya coming?" He slyly asked, while looking out the window at some kids playing football. They looked to be a few years younger than himself but seemed to be more alive then when he was that age. Which was for the better, he supposed. When Duo was that age, instead of playing tackle football he was playing tackle 0Z. Such a different activity than the one the kids now play. 

As Duo waited for Trowa's reply, his thoughts drifted off. Off to the many times spent with Hilde. Hilde who cared for him, Hilde who laughed at his jokes, Hilde who was just plain normal to be around. Hilde, whom he missed greatly. 

"Might as well." Trowa announced, interrupting Duo's heart twisting notions. Why his heart was twisted was beyond Duo's understanding, he was just stunned at the fact that such a notion, an inkling at its prime, would disturb him so much. The thought chilled him to his bones. The former Gundam Pilot mentally shook himself, regaining enough spirit to lighten the mood. "Well, damn. Now this is going to be exciting. All five of us back together again." Duo laughed slightly, then turned his attention back to Trowa who was, as usual, not showing any emotion. Duo figured Trowa had his thoughts on more important things. Like Catherine, his surrogate older sister. "She'll be safe, I can guarantee you that much." 

"I know, it's not that. Something just didn't seem right when she left." Trowa stated softly, taking his glance from the road to focus it on Duo who sat in silence, trying to read Trowa's expression but failing. He was never any good at mind or expression reading, but he tried anyway. 

"Sorry pal, I don't know what to tell ya. Things have changed. After all, she is older now. Perhaps, maybe there's a guy?" Duo countered hesitantly in a joking manner. Trowa didn't buy it. 

"Perhaps..." Trowa pondered. All conversation died there. 

They didn't talk for the rest of the drive. Duo sensing Trowa's unease, decided it best that he not say anything further. He hoped that his friend would come to understand that things change, even if you'd rather they didn't. Maybe the five of them could talk things out. He knows he sure needed the four of them to listen to his problems. Maybe he'd start believing in what he told Trowa. That things do change, regardless of whether you want them to... And as far as Duo was concerned, he sure as hell did not want things to change. He liked them just the way they were. With Hilde close at hand and not a hundred miles away.... 

When Duo and Trowa finally arrived at Trowa's current residence, things didn't look so well. The scene displayed before them shot waves of anger and confusion in them. The air held much tension. 

The door was bashed in, tables flipped over, save for one. All the windows were broken, giving proof that who ever did this wanted in. But why? 

As they made their way towards the two bedrooms, a message carved into the wall caught their attention. Written in blood red, the message read: IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!. 

Duo exchanged glances with Trowa, each trying to make sense out of the message. A number of possibilities entered their minds but the only logical reason they could come up with was the obvious. Someone, some people, know of the former pilots, and that sure as hell was unsettling. 

Trowa's expression changed from one of realization to one of anger. Whoever dared threaten his new life will have hell to pay. No one crossed Trowa, no one! Duo eased his way over to where Trowa stood, putting his hand on his comrade's shoulder. 

"We have to get out of here." Duo whispered. He lowered his voice, both in condolence and as a precaution. For all they knew, they could be in the center of a trap, men surrounding them, guns pointed their way. "Let's move." 

Trowa nodded as he followed the shorter man out the door and back into his truck. Duo figured that Trowa was in a bitter mood, so he jumped in the driver's seat and turned the ignition on. Closing his door and pulling his seat belt across his chest, Trowa surveyed their surroundings. 

Enclosed by trees to the left and more to the right, he knew that this place he once called home was now unsafe. More anger swelled in his chest. After all he had gone through, war, and trying to over come loneliness, what would it take to be free to live a normal life? 

Perhaps one more final battle? 

Once they cleared his private road, Duo made a turn for the right, but Trowa grabbed the wheel and turned it to the left instead. "Take route 228, then merge into 308. This should take us to Block A." Duo shot a glance towards Trowa. 

"They still have section's called Blocks?" Duo asked, refocusing his attention back to the road. 

"Yeah." Was all Trowa replied back with, Duo not minding. 

"You'd think that after obtaining peace and starting over again, modifications would occur.." Duo commented not to Trowa but more to himself. He knew that Trowa had no urge to 'chat,' hell Duo couldn't blame him, if anyone dared to unravel the new life he tried so hard to rebuild... He didn't want to even think about it. Too much thinking might distract him, and he sure didn't want that to happen. Then they'd be screwed. 

They neared Block A and came to a halt. The evening air was cool yet fresh, neither bringing assurance nor comfort to either of them. What a way to start a vacation, racing time to get the hell away from here and doing it in a fast desperate pase. They weren't scared, just annoyed and angry. And if even a little of their anger had to be connected with fear, the fear was for those they cared for, not themselves. Never themselves. 

"We can't stay here, on L3. In fact, I don't know where a safe place would be to hide, but for now Quatre's is the only place I can think of. Despite the fact that we were headed that way nevertheless, might as well continue on with the plans." Duo took the turn for the shuttleport, and resumed his attention back to the matter at hand. "I have a feeling we all are victims, though as a precaution we should stick together until the others are notified." 

"Wufei and Heero, are they..." 

"Yeah, and luckily Relena is going to her mother's. That's what she told Heero anyway." Duo supplied shaking his head. "How she convinced him that she'd be safe is what got me thinking." He grinned than shook his. "Never mind. I have an idea." 

Trowa raised an eyebrow and spared a smile. 

"Hey there, is that I smile I see?" Duo joked, while pulling to an empty parking space and turning the truck off. 

"No comment. Let's go." Trowa said, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. "No, I won't be needing the truck. We can just leave it here." 

"You sure?" Duo asked, looking it over and inspecting the tires. "This is pretty nice to just leave it here for the birds." 

"Not mine." Trowa stated, walking away. 

"Ah, I won't even ask." Duo said, catching up with Trowa who contemplated which shuttle they should take. He figured 51 would take the less amount of time and would be the safest. 

"Meet you in shuttle 51 at quarter past." Trowa called out as he walked off towards the loading bay and slipped passed the guards. 

"Sure it's easy for him to do that..." Duo trailed off as his walked in the normal way, as a passenger. "Ah well.. Can't expect much from him anyway..." 

Duo and Trowa both made it onto the shuttle their own separate ways, Trowa as a repair attendant and Duo as a citizen. The ride there was fine, not a single sign of any type of trouble appeared. 

It was just another normal flight to a destination. Later that evening, when they reached L4, Quatre sent his limo to pick up his two friends and with in the hour, they arrived at the Winner Mansion. Heero and Wufei had not arrived yet and Quatre was currently busy in his office concluding a phone meeting with a representative from L1. 

Deciding that it would be best just to check into their rooms, and relax a little, Duo and Trowa went their separate ways. Heero and Wufei finally showed up an hour later. The five ex-pilots didn't meet up until dinner that night. Despite the fact that Duo had expected dinner to be relaxing, what occurred was just the opposite. 

He expected a nice quiet meal in the company of old comrades but got a loud confusing one instead. 

He thought that they'd be some what safe at Quatre's but they weren't. No, unfortunately, the enemy knew that they had fled to Quatre's. And what awaited them at dinner was a battle by itself. At dinner they met their old friend Ralph, at least they thought he was their friend...   
  


Author's Note: The mysterious Ralph is not an OC! Ralph, along with Chris whom has not been reintroduced into the story yet, are key characters in Blind Target. I'm extremely sorry to those who have not read them/it yet. In the next chapters ::hint hint:: more about Ralph, Chris, as well as this new 'threat' will be explained. Again, I apologize! 

______________________________________________________________ 

...About 50 miles south from the Winner Mansion... 

Beautiful music filled the air along with the laughter of two young women. Their voices were intone with each other, both snickering eagerly while they watched two tiny plump hands grab at anything in their path. Drooling a couple of times, and crying out, Jake stole the attention of both his mother and the pretty blonde lady next to him. He was being the prefect little angel, squalling when he saw something exciting in front of him. Basically causing havoc where trouble was needed. 

Relena shook her head at Hilde one final time before she got up from the floor and walked over to the window. A smile appeard on her lips as she replayed the image of Jake garbbing a hold of her long blonde hair and pulling it towards his mouth. "I'm telling you Hilde, that son of yours is absolutely to die for. And the fascinating thing about him is that he looks so much like you!" 

Leaves fell from the tree outside the nursery window. A nest consisting of a mother bird and her two babies lay quietly on a branch and a squirrel climbed up the long trunk. The weather seemed perfect, if you were to take a glance at it, but what you saw wasn't what you got. Despite the warm looking sun that hung in the sky, the air remained cold. Or so Relena thought once she stepped out into the cool evening breeze and felt the coldness of it. 

At first, things seemed so very unclear, being in a different part of the colony and not where she usually stayed if she ever had to visit L4. Now, in the evening, after getting settled in, she felt more at home and at ease. Relena noticed right off the bat, that Hilde glowed every time she held Jake in her arms, the perfect mother, she thought to herself. Gads, was Relena confused at first when she emerged from her seat and locked eyes with the adorable plump baby boy resting in Hilde's arms. And boy was she ever so glad to congratulate Hilde on her son, even if she was more confused than snow flakes in the summer. 

She gave Hilde a look that said, 'I had no idea you had a- son?'. Hilde laughed and motioned her to follow. It wasn't until they were settled in Hilde's room, with Jake taking a nap in his crib, that Hilde told Relena everything. Hilde told her story from the beginning, and it was so long that neither young woman got any sleep until the next morning. 

Now, later in the morning, Hilde and Relena enjoyed the presence of Jake, who gave quite the show. 

"You know," Hilde started as she returned her attention to Relena, "you're right. You wouldn't believe how many women have come up to me and told me that Jake looks a lot like me. It makes me feel good when strangers say that." 

"You should," Relena supplied, "and I'm glad it does. They aren't lying, and no matter what anyone else says, Jake is truly your son. No one can take that away form you, NO one." A smile lifted Hilde's saddened frown after looking down at Jake. 

"Thanks Relena, I knew you'd understand." Hilde said as she got up and hugged her good friend. "And by the way, how on Earth did you get Heero to agree to let you come here? And alone?" 

Relena laughed in a wicked manner and folded her hands out. "Well," she shrugged then winked, "it was really rather simple. I told him the truth, I didn't lie to him," she said slyly. 

"And he let you come?" Hilde asked incredously. 

"Well, of course. He had to, after all I went to my Mother's first and you know how much she hates.." 

"Heero?" Hilde questioned, somewhat surprised. 

"No, no.. Not even. She hate's that I have to have constant enclosure. She'd prefer that I have my space, bless her heart." Relena sighed, than folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "So I left a week ago for my mother's house, stayed there for a couple of days and now here I am. Technically, I didn't lie, I just answered his question." 

"Let me guess, Heero said 'You're going to your mother's,' and he probably said it in that commanding tone of voice of his, didn't he?" Relena laughed as she sank to the floor. Hilde joined her, and soon Jake did too, squalling at their laughter. 

"Man, you sure do know how to pin Heero, don't you?" Relena stated, eyeing Hilde who wiped her eyes from the tears that had already started to appear. "Let me guess," Relena mimicked, "you can probably do the same for Duo..." 

Hilde froze and Relena sensed her change in mood. Something was off, she could feel it, but what? 

"Hilde, about Duo.." Relena hesitated then continued. "I do not want to pry but what happened?" 

Silence engulfed the air and for minutes Relena stared at her friend who sat there motionless, a single tear escaping her eye. Around them, time seemed to freeze as well, and Relena waited, not saying anything further, until Hilde finally spoke up. 

"Duo and I... Well, he.. and I..." Hilde started but she shook her head. "Duo is slipping, Relena, and I just needed to breathe my own air." 

Relena nodded and eased herself up off the floor. "God, but you two are a confusing pair. From what Duo told me..." 

"You spoke with him?" Hilde asked, bringing her eyes level with Relena's. 

"Yeah... So did Heero." 

"About what?" Hilde asked again, catching Relena's eyes as she tried to dodge Hilde's. 

"About things... You know the usual.." Relena said quietly, walking towards the door. "I'd better check in with Heero, be right back..." 

"Wait," Hilde called out before Relena got the chance to walk out of the room. "Did he say anything about me, I mean, about, ah..." 

Relena sighed and turned around, facing Hilde and said, "Hilde," she bit her lip, "Duo isn't doing very well." 

After Relena said those words, she fled down the hall and disappeared into her room. Hilde, who sat in dead silence, choked back a cry. 

"He isn't doing very well..." Hilde repeated to herself quietly. "...and I'm falling apart. This is not how it's supposed to go...." 

_____________________________________________________ 

TBC 

Please Review if you want the next chapter.... 


	5. To Unravel

Suffocation  
  
Written By: Rage of BlackMist   
  
Chapter Five: To Unravel  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but is the property of the Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Fuji TV. 

**Author's Note: **The mysterious Ralph is not an OC! Ralph, along with Chris, who has not been reintroduced into the story, are key characters in Blind Target. I'm extremely sorry to those who have not read them/it yet. In the next chapters ::hint hint:: more about Ralph and Chris, as well as this new 'threat' will be explained. Again, I apologize! 

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Trowa Barton sat in utter shock as a man clad in midnight black dared to aim a gun towards his head, his smirk most evident and clear. His expression concealed hate and anger; his motives were explicit. Dark blue pools clear as a summer's sky sank into an ocean of nerves tarring the intruder's very being to shreds. His movements were reckless, almost uncogent, yet Trowa's guard was still held high.   


He wanted to deride his sudden feelings, but willed himself not too. This intruder would so much as dare to threaten his relaxing evening by, mind you, trying to kill him. Ha! No such thing would ever happen. So Trowa continued to sit there, waiting for this intruder to make his truculent attack. Two long minutes passed without so much as a blink of an eye. Quatre's obnoxious, disreputable and unwelcomed guest followed his gaze over to Heero Yuy, who made no effort to act on his emotions either. With pure and trenchant annoyance, Ralph Fangal gibed at his adversaries.  


Silently Wufei struggled and managed to catch the few words that escaped Ralph's dry lips. Whispered words such as fools, cravens, and un-chivalrous bastards had Wufei vowing pain for the man who had dared to utter them. Although, upon receiving warning looks from Quatre, whose plan did not include violence, stopped himself mid-thought. Damn, but did Wufei want to put justice to this Ralph guy who had dared called them such names, names that they, of all people, did not deserve to be called.  


Duo, on the other hand, took Quatre's warning with a grain of salt. Plan?! As if there was time to wait and enforce it!!!// This guy meant serious business, business that Quatre, Heero and Wufei had not been notified of. So instead, he shot up from his seat, which was directly in front of their intruder, and rammed his upper body into Ralph's stomach, sending him flying ten feet back. A smirk formed on Duo's face as he paused to wipe his hands as if they were stained with dirt or something of that annoyance. 

"Duo..." He heard his name trail off of Quatre's warning lips. Before he shrugged, he stole a glimpse at his light haired friend and caught his hidden smile. Than, he crept over to where Ralph lay up against the wall unconscious. Making sure he had not awakened from his slumber to impose any further difficulties Duo grabbed Ralph by the collar of his jacket and hailed him up into his chair, motioning for Trowa to fetch some strong rope. Trowa brought Duo the rope, having anticipated his motives. After tying Ralph properly to the chair, all five young men sat back down, Duo finding a different chair, and returned to their previous intention-- dinner.   


Odd as it seemed, they didn't mind eating their evening meal with the unconscious man. In fact, they ignored him completely until they finished and each started to take his leave. Though, if an outsider was to stumble upon the five of them, plus one, he or she would probably gasp, which Rosy did while she attempted to bring the dessert tray to them. She didn't make it farther than the swinging doors, which she had emerged from, before she fainted.  


Quatre brought a hand to his face, his palm enforcing pressure to his forehead as he called for one of his servants to guide Miss. Rosy to her room. Trowa ignored the sudden movement within the room much as Heero and Wufei did. Duo, on the other hand, thought it was rather enlightening to watch as the very young, very gorgeous, and very plump maid, whom he did not neglect to notice, was being lifted up and taken from the room. Hell, Duo's amusement really got the better of him. Surprisingly, Quatre and the others already anticipated that was going to happen.  


Feeling the need to move or at the very least do something that required action, for he was becoming extremely restless, a feeling that he did not sit well with, Heero eased his way out of his chair and headed towards the window. The cool breeze that captured the trees, leaving them swaying in an elegant fashion caught his attention and he recalled what he had been thinking earlier. During dinner, just after settling down for the second time, he decided that he needed to do something useful. Perhaps gaining Lady Une's attention and asking if he could 'borrow' some files to look over might just fill that hunger of his.   


Sensing his four companions restlessness, the young handsome blonde man question out loud. "Should we just leave him here?" Quatre asked Heero before he slipped pass the doors, shrugging in response, not giving a fig what they did with him. Ralph Fangal was no concern of his and if he had it his way, the guy wouldn't be breathing right now. Quatre gave silent disapproval at Heero's intentions, which by far were none too pleasurable and guided his question towards his other peers. "On second thought, I'll ask Trowa instead." He muttered beneath his breath. Muttering was becoming a welcomed habit of his, why the hell it was, was something he had yet to comprehend.  


Trowa, who raised a brow at his inquiry, also eased himself from his current spot at the table and reflected Heero's actions. "Have Rashid take him to L4 Preventor HQ. They can have the pleasure of dealing with him." He casually tossed back, taking his leave. Quatre let a silent chuckle escape his lips as he called for Rashid, for the second time that evening. Seemed that of the late, Quatre was depending and relying more upon Rashid and his men. Despite Quatre always having them around for assistance, he just thought it a bother too always has to ask them to help out. After all, did he not give them his word he would not need any further assistance from them if they did not feel the need to give it?   


Oh well..... One last favor, as Quatre so called it, wouldn't hurt them.   


Minutes later....  


"What an interesting evening." Quatre mused while heading towards his study where, no doubt, his comrades had retired to. "Might as well get this discussion done and over with." As he neared the study, faint words reached his ears. Being the ever so sly type of guy, Quatre acted as if nothing was amiss, despite the sudden information that was given to him freely.  


"Fangal failed. Mission incomplete." A voice explained, most definitely annoyed. It seemed that a one sided conversation is what he was listening to, not much conclusion given.   


"Right." The voice answered. "No, yes, no... no." It spoke again, even more pestered. "I have my orders, sir."   


"Order's?" Quatre replied mentally in his head slowing his pace. "What order's?" He asked himself.  


His second non-noticed intruder sighed deeply giving away its hiding place and sex. "Of course, I'll get right on it. Mission accepted." The voice, Quatre defining it as a young woman's, ended. In one swift movement, she gracefully fled through shadows and disappeared down the hall. His first intention was to follow her but for all his money she could have men awaiting her.  


"Next time!" Quatre vowed to himself rounding the corner flying into Duo who gave him a side ways glimpse along with raised brows.  


"Next time what?" Duo asked, looking left to right thinking that Quatre was speaking to someone else and not to himself. Though he figured that his dear blond friend had to have been talking to himself, not a soul was in sight. "You feelin' all right, Quatre buddy?"   


"What? Oh yes, just talking to, er, myself." Quatre called back. He passed Duo, stepping into the study where Heero stood, engaged in conversation near a window, while Trowa and Wufei sat quietly chatting amongst themselves on two sofa's. Heero sensed Quatre and Duo's entrance and terminated his call; Trowa and Wufei turning to look up at the two former Gundam Pilots in Heero's heed.  


"What do you know?" Trowa asked, standing up and walking over to a cart filled with drinks. He poured himself a shot of brandy, downing it with no haste.   


"I was freely given information, though the lot of it comes to no use. A women, if you must know," glancing at Wufei "was providing a one sided conversation with her adviser. Something about orders and a new mission. Both irrelevant with out the right meanings behind them."   


"Any notion on who might be controlling..."   


Wufei cut in. "Controlling? Why the for-sure-ness?" He eyed the source of the obscene remark, wondering why Trowa took it upon himself to concluded that that spy number two was being controlled.  


Trowa shot him a skeptical glare and gave his answer. "Ralph does not vent like that. I should know, he used to vent out at me more times than I could count." He tore his eyes away from where the window was inched into the wall. "Don't you remember?" Silence filtered the air, minutes passing by.  


"Yes." Come Heero's prolonged reply. Nothing further had to be said. "The Preventor's are taking care of it now. Results will be sent in tomorrow morning, Sally Po confirmed it." Heero's comment alerted Wufei's attention, alarming him to straighten his composure. Wufei's heated gaze subsided minutes later.   


"She's here?" Wufei asked, not really to himself nor any one particular for that matter. "This is getting more interesting by the minute."  


"Enough." Quatre added in. Frustration consumed his very being. "This is supposed to be what Miss. Relena calls, a reunion. Let's not..." His train of thought was disregarded when a new one centered in his mind foretelling the truth that had yet to surface. "Oh hell." He muttered under breath. "What am I talking about?! Whenever we five get together, it isn't exactly for a reunion." Duo laughed at that one; more for the truth behind it rather than at Quatre's sad attempt at trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.  


At any rate, Duo found himself fighting his inner battles regarding laughing or not, which he really did try not to for fear of the physical pain that might follow. Knowing Heero and his slightly agitated moods, anything Duo would say, rather it be for the better or worse, would probably result with Heero giving him a deadly look and warning. So, he converted his previous thoughts to those more on the serious side, even if his expression still held a hint of trouble. "You're right. I'm just thankful that no one got hurt." Duo eyed Quatre. "Sorry about acting on instinct. I was hungry." He'd grinned from ear to ear. Wufei shook is head, Quatre smiled. "What?" His shoulders went up in defense.  


"Lady Une has some files that I want to check out." Heero tossed over his shoulder while he closed the two adjoining doors to the study. Minutes later, the four of them still attained in the room could hear the faint sound of a vehicle coming to life, the engine crying out with renewed energy. Heero seemed to be in a hurry from what Wufei summed up, therefore merely shrugging it off as eagerness. It was either shrug it off or accuse Heero of knowing more of the matter at hand. Hopefully he was right with his accusation, if not then things would start to get a little more sticky. And did Wufei pray for the latter.  


The clock alerted the young men the early evening hour with the eigth stroke and went silent just before reaching the ninth. A yawn escaped Duo's lips, mumbling about business and Hilde... This brought a new conversation topic to the young blonde's eyes, who really couldn't resist, with now being the prefect time and all, to bring up the subject about HighTech Inc., for starters....  


"How's the business coming along, Duo?" Quatre asked, hoping that Duo wouldn't ride it off with a one word response. He could sense that his brown haired friend was hesitant in that certain subject, just as Hilde had been earlier that week- he figured that it had to do with more personal reasons. Funny, but Quatre had some questions that he wanted answers to, questions that had to do with the business, Hilde, and the relationship between them.   


"Good I suppose, not much I can really say." Duo managed to say, in a neutral voice rather than in an enthusiastic tone. "After the landing of the Aderrin account, things couldn't be better." _Or could they...._ His mood had yet to lighten, though Trowa and Wufei expected that it would soon. If Maxwell was true to his words, he liked nothing more than to boost about his company and how rather 'large' it was becoming.   


"That's great to hear." Qautre replied, adding "Hilde said as much. In fact, she seemed in high spirits when I had lunch with her...." Quatre didn't realize what he was saying before his mistake caught up with him. Oh how he longed to take back those few words that escaped his lips, but it was too late. He had said them, and now he prayed that Duo wouldn't read too much into them. Damnit, luck definitely wasn't on his side to today.  


More or less, before he gave his reason, Quatre stole a quick glance at Trowa and Wufei who gave him a partial smile of sympathy then fled they too, fled the room. They looked like two dogs with their tails tucked between their legs and he knew they didn't want to get involved in this particular conversation.   


Duo on the other hand was now extremely anxious about the new topic and waited patiently for Quatre to explain himself. The look in Duo's eyes confirmed him to be very annoyed as was his question once it circled Quatre. "You and Hilde had lunch together?" His tone was high strung, a little too sneering for blonde gentleman.  


"Yes, though Brett Madison, CEO of AJ Squared, was, you could say, a chaperone." Nicely put Quatre mused, while pouring himself a shot of brandy and downing just as Trowa had before. "It was more of a business meeting rather than a social gathering, I can assure you that much."  


Duo figured that Quatre was a little uneasy with this certain change in topic. _Hell_, Duo sighed. He probably wanted the download on what was happening between Hilde and himself. _Then why do I feel so damn jealous and cheated...?_  


"Sorry for the tone." Duo offered. "I didn't expect Hilde to be... that is I mean... I thought she wanted some time..." Was Duo actually stuttering just now?  


"No need for an explanation. And yes, I am aware of the current situation. She felt the need to confide in me and I let her." Quatre came to stand directly behind Duo, putting a hand on his friends shoulder to assure Duo that he took no offense. "She seems to be on top of things, really she does. Looks to me like she gained some color in her cheeks, perhaps sought a little freedom as well."  


"Does she still look as beautiful as before?" Duo whispered, stepping away from Quatre and walking over towards the large bay window that had previously held Heero's attention. He knew he was risking it, asking such a personal question of a friend. In away he felt bad about having to seek answers about her from Quatre. It didn't sit well him at all.  


"Of course, in fact she's even more beautiful. Her hair seems to be getting longer and from what I've noticed she has been shopping. If I had to conclude a report about her I would say she's basically having the time of her life." A smile appeared on Quatre's face, a frown appeared on Duo's.  


Anger filled in his chest at his friend's simple words causing him to open his mouth in nothing but raw rage. "But like you mentioned, Quatre" he cleared his throat and walked over to the doors, grasping the handle in the wake, "that was only if you had to conclude, which" he opened the door and walked out "you most certainly do not."  


Quatre stood in utter shock, though he again took no offense. _What's going on between those two?_ He mused.  


_Apparently absolutely nothing. _Duo's own words stung him greatly._ Hilde didn't leave because of work and the stress involved. _He had come to believe that little theory since the moment he watched her board the shuttle. _Apparently Hilde left because she needed space. And because she needed time to breathe her own fresh air, away from me._  


_____________________________________________________________________________ 

Hilde stood at the edge of a cliff, thoughts running wild in her mind as she grasped the railing with her free hand. Jake, propped up on her hip, drooled and squealed with delight, eyeing two huge butterflies that swarmed around him. Their colors consisted of bright hughes and reds with black as an outer lining. Despite Jake thinking them to be the most interesting creatures on earth, his attention was centered on something else entirely. He watched as the pretty blonde lady staying with them walked over to a grumpy looking man whom she indulged herself in a conversation with.  


Relena, who seemed to be very annoyed, sighed in frustration, no doubt upset with a certain someone, not something. That someone being the man who stood directly in front her with his arms folded across his chest, his expression grim.   


So she knew that sooner or later she'd be caught red-handed and that her little vacation would come to an end. She also knew that the man in front of her would never admit he was happy to see her, even if she knew he was, if so slightly.  


At any rate, she considered the possible escape routes. Slowly she backed up, taking tiny steps at first then flinging around to flee. While trying with no haste, Relena didn't get very far before a hand grasped her arm to steady and hold her in place. A gasp escaped her perfectly parted lips, ready to supply an explanation. This had to be the worst timing ever in history for her to be caught. If Hilde even so much as glance's Relena's way, she'd panic and flee. Which had it's both ups and downs, excluding the fact that Hilde was Relena's ride home after all. But that didn't really matter anymore, now that her unwelcomed guest had arrived.  


Heero's eyes narrowed into slits as he pulled Relena close. A little too close for comfort. A shaky laugh hung in the air, while she tried to pull free from his grasp. She reevaluated her plan than gave Heero one of her heart-throbing smiles.  


It didn't work! She was still in his reach and she was still in for it. Big time!  


"An explanation is in order." Heero charged while placing his other hand on her free arm clasping it too. She wasn't going anywhere, that's for sure. His eyes softened just a tad, though in spite of everything they still held an annoyed look.  


"I ah... decided to extend my vacation." She said lamely. One of his eye brows went up in 'a yeah-whatever' expression. "Heero, I really didn't lie to you, even though I know you're thinking that right now."  


He still held his eye brow raised but his clenched on her lighten. For the time being that is...  


"I went to my mother's and decided that I needed to seek refuge at Hilde's. I too, am entitled to a little solitude once and a while." Heero finally released both her arms and she crossed them in front of her chest. For some odd reason, she felt as if she was in questioning or something.  


Slowly she glanced up and met his eyes daringly. "Perhaps I should be the one who should be shocked, even though I'm not."  


"Why is that?" Heero asked in a mild-tone. Emotionless as always.  


"Well, after all, you are here are you not?!" It was a question yet it wasn't. Or really, she didn't mean for it to be. Heck, she didn't know where their conversation was headed, all she wanted was to be off the hook. Hopefully Heero will give in. Hopefully!  


Seeing as Heero's back faced Hilde, she really had no idea who Relena had engaged in conversation with, until she spoke up in greeting and Heero turned around. She was stunned speechless when she actually got a better look of him, who stood directly in front of her. She almost fainted, but Jake kept her from doing so. A cry was slowly building up in her throat just waiting to explode but she couldn't, wouldn't dare let that happen. Not now, not ever will she show her fear of Heero being here. That would bluntly show her weakness.  


"Heero..." She huffed out loud, smiling slightly. "This most definitely is a surprise. How very good it is to see you." Hilde managed as she bounced Jake on her hip totally forgetting that he was there until Heero gave a weak smile and glanced down at him. Once more that eye brow of his shot up in question but did not bother to voice it. If Hilde had something to say, she'd say it. He was in no place to ask about the kid.  


Hilde smiled yet again and looked behind Heero, giving Relena a 'what-the-hell-is-he-doing-here' look. She merely shrugged while stepping up to Heero, coming to stand on his left side. Relena really couldn't tell if Heero was interested in why Hilde held a baby boy or if he cared at all. Frankly, she hoped that Heero wasn't really interested, she didn't want to have to explain to him again, even though the first time wasn't really an explanation.  


Instead, Hilde eased the tension that begun to form by inviting Heero back to the house for some cake. He welcomed the invite and locked his left arm around Relena's waist, more in the form of possessiveness rather than safety. Surprisingly, at this time of hour, it being close to nine thirty and all, quite a lot of young men where hanging about. Probably no doubt waiting to get their chance at charming Relena and Hilde.   


A jealous and angry look smeared on his face at the thought of another man approaching Relena. Damnit, but it infuriated him to no end.  


As the couple followed Hilde and Jake, Relena told Heero very quietly to be on his best behavior. She knew he would but still, there was no harm in warning him ahead of time, was there? Of course not, why would there be? After all, it's not like Heero to say anything offensive. Hell, he probably wouldn't say anything at all, and for some reason that didn't bring a smile to Relena's lips.  


***  


It was around nine fifty when the four of them finally reached Hilde's house, or as she called it and in reality it was, L4's HighTech Inc. office. Relena, Heero and Hilde sought out the kitchen while Jake took to his crib, thumb finding it's way in his mouth, eyes shutting very slowly until he was finally out like a light. Finally, Heero would receive the other end of the story- Hilde's kid, Jake.   


"Let me explain..." Hilde said in a rushed tone, sighing as she took her seat across from where Heero stood looking out the window. Relena was off gathering her belongings, for she and Heero had the 'talk' about her coming back with him. Though he never mentioned where 'back' was, she still did as she was told, nothing new for she always took orders from him. Orders that she really didn't mind agreeing to.  


He turned slightly, as if waiting for her to continue, though she never did. Hilde just sat there, waiting for the rights words to surface but none did. Instead, it was Jake's screaming that brought her back to life while she ran down the hall towards his room, flinging the door open.   


Shadow's hid most of the room, including Jake's crib and Hilde had a sudden doubt, almost fearful, but not quite sure why. Obviously Jake was fine; he wasn't making any noise though she still had the feeling that something was wrong. She figured it was just a mother's feeling towards her baby, so she quietly pulled the door closed, sparing an inch of a crack like she always did.  


As Hilde made her way back towards the kitchen where she left Heero who waited for an answer from her. She finally knew what she was going to say to him, he who would no doubt somehow manage to explain to Duo and then..... And then she'd be screwed! She thought about coming up with a lie to tell him but Relena wouldn't approve, nonetheless she wouldn't approve either. Damn, but she was cornered.  


As Hilde walked back into the kitchen, she wished, more than anything she wasn't there. Of course, any sane human being who witnessed what she had just walked in on would probably be wanting to crawl into a hole just about now. There, in the middle of her kitchen, her very own kitchen, stood Heero and Relena, who obviously didn't bother to even glance her way to acknowledge that she was even present. Damn them both, not even when she cleared her throat, for the third time, did they bother to unlock themselves from each other.  


She was just about to tell them exactly what she felt when the phone rang instead, saving Heero and Relena a tongue lashing that they most definitely deserved. Lucky them, she thought as she garbed the phone that hung on the wall to her right.  


"Heero there?" Came the reply of a similar voice, though Hilde couldn't quite claim it to be anyone's she knows. _Though it does sound a little too familiar... _More thoughts came to her mind as she thought up a reply that didn't show her annoyed tone.  


"He's busy at the moment, may I ask who's calling?" Hilde replied sweetly enough. This guy on the other end was kind of pushy, Hilde did not like pushy people.  


"Sure, but then again I thought you'd already know who I am." He responded back, revealing more emotion in his voice than before. Hilde could have sworn, if she had heard correctly.... "Come now, surely you know it's me... minx!"  


An icy chill ran down her spine, a breeze lifting her hair, the kitchen door ajar...  


She froze, dead in her tracks, the air being taken from her in the process... "Duo...?!" Was all she managed to say as she flung around and felt the night's cool breeze hit her soft skin. She had heard correctly all right. Not only did she hear correctly, but her guess had been correct as well.  


No more than five feet away from her stood the very man that caused her many sleepless nights and heartache to match.  


No more than five feet away stood the man that haunted her very dreams....  


"Duo..." Her eyes closed, her soft ivory skin paled. _This can't be real..._  


"Minx..." He whispered into her soft dark hair while he took her still and solid body into his opening arms. His eyes soften after he felt her soft skin mesh with his.   


It seemed like eternity sense the last time the two of them have seen each other; more so even. All the lonely nights sitting up watching TV or movies trying to waste the time like they had before, when they were together- when things were normal.   


At any rate, the endless continuations of TV shows and movies didn't last very long. They seemed to become more wearying due to the fact that their better half wasn't sitting right there beside them to laugh with.  


In spite of everything, what sadden them more was that those nights had always been 'their alone time.' When they'd come home from work tired and completely stressed out from the chaotic workday, just looking for a nice and quiet evening in each others company. Perhaps even a nice dinner they'd enjoy as an added bonus.   


Again in spite of everything, all those treasured nights became lost to them even before Hilde had left. For some reason still unknown, they just didn't seem to act like themselves as time grew on. Even their employee's noticed it, hell even their closest friends too!!!  


Now, the endless cold and dull night's washed over Duo's eyes, his features displaying the sorrow of those nights remembered as he held her fragile beautiful frame in his warms arms. Then, just in a flicker of an instance, anger flooded into Duo's violet orbs, realizing that all this time that they have spent apart she was doing perfectly well, probably even better so with out him.   


Duo obviously did not fully see the hidden pain and misery Hilde with holds inside her just like he himself has, but only saw the fake colors and happiness that fills the kitchen. The lights even seemed revived with energy he himself lost. The child drawn paintings of lines, circles, squares- merely any shape in particular- covered mostly all of the tables surface, save three spots where coffee mugs had once laid.   


Duo could tell by warmth of the kitchen that everything he conjured up, believing to be true, was not... He felt like his heart was in the process of being ripped out of his chest, his eyes stinging, the air in this lungs decreasing.. Slowly...him falling... Soooo weak...  


Hilde stilled while Duo embrace her cold body. She can not believe what her eyes are viewing. It is all just a dream, nothing more. She somehow must of fell asleep while Heero, Relena and she were talking at the table and this is an illusion here before her. Yes, that's it. She is dreaming. What other explanation could she sum up? Why else would Duo be here if otherwise?..... Right???!!!!?/////  


_____________________________________________________ 

TBC 

Please Review if you want the next chapter.... 


	6. Petty White Fibs

Suffocation

Written By: Rage of BlackMist

Chapter Six: Petty White Fibs

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, but is the property of the Sotsu Agency, Sunrise and Fuji TV.

**Author's Note:** The mysterious Ralph is not an OC! Ralph, along with Chris, who has not been reintroduced into the story, are key characters in Blind Target. I'm extremely sorry to those who have not read them/it yet. In the next chapters :hint hint: more about Ralph and Chris, as well as this new 'threat' will be explained. Again, I apologize!

Relena and Heero stood in utter shock as Hilde and Duo glazed into each other's eyes, the couple forgetting that the kitchen held, in actuality, four occupants. The awkward moment turned into more of a private reunion between the two friends, and Relena thought it best to remove Heero and herself from it.

Having heard Relena mention something along the lines of 'tour' and 'guest bedroom,' Heero followed the meddling Vice Foreign Minister down the hall only to disappear and become forgotten. Besides, he doubted Relena and himself would be needed anytime soon.

"Heero?" Relena asked, motioning for Heero to shut the door behind them.

"Yeah…" He replied, turning around after silently locking and closing it.

"You never did explain to me about your appearance here, not to mentioned Duo's." He smirked. And here Heero thought he'd gotten out of an explanation.

Slowly glancing to the oversized bed, then back at Relena, he shrugged and made his way towards the political icon. She could recognize one of Heero's seductive looks when given to her and the one that mirrored his face this very moment was among the few. She cautiously took a few steps back, than brought her attention back to the matter at hand- the explanation.

Clasping her forearms, pulling her closer to his strong frame, Heero ignored her questioning and sought out his previous intensions. Relena sighed, not fighting his embrace.

Between muffled "hmms.." and "ummm.." Relena pushed Heero's lips away from her sweet skin and pulled a chair in front of her as a means to separate them. "Don't even think about trying to change the subject, Yuy!" She complained.

Carefully, Heero slid the chair away from his target and uttered words meant to satisfy her questioning. "Lady Une. Threat. Trowa. Paper work. Didn't want…"

"Don't want what?" Relena shyly asked, satisfied with his answers, knowing that he wasn't sent to merely spy on her. Looking into his eyes, a smile played her lips, which she licked them just as a tease. Kicking off her heels, she started to unbutton her worn in cream-colored blouse, than thought better of it.

"… be stuck with the paper work…"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh! Is that all?" Relena suppressed a giggle, rolled her eyes, and pulled Heero closer to her heat. "Nevermind."

"Hnn…?" Heero groaned, as he smelt her fragranced hair.

"Do you possibly think that you could help me out of this damned thing?" She asked, gesturing with her hands to the blouse she wore. "It's getting rather hot in here don't you think?" She teased, while unbuttoning the heavy wool coat he sported. "

"I'm preoccupied at the moment." Heero whispered into her ear.

"Oh!" Relena gasped, understanding his words, watching in the wake as the matching silk skirt hit the floor. "Well, isn't this unfair…?" She hinted.

"Mission excepted." Heero replied while his lips searched her neck once more, while the remainder of his clothing found their way to floor as well.

Meanwhile…

"What are you doing here?" Hilde asked, still a little dazed from the sudden surprise. 'Duo's here, only a few steps away.' She couldn't believe her eyes; they had to be playing tricks on her. 'Wake up, damnit! Wake up!'

"I didn't tell you where I was going." She had meant for the words to come out softer than how they were spoken but the element of surprise wasn't on her side. She was rather agitated, yet thrilled at the same time.

"I had your flight schedule and itinerary printed out once I got David to confess were you left to." Duo replied while letting go of her. Her body tensed. He knew she was thinking about him checking up on her. 'I'm not,' Duo wanted to scream, but his senses came back before he got the chance to.

Moving to get a better look at the kitchen, he walked over the refrigerator and took a clean sweep of the room. The difference between the old and the newly refurbished one was startling. No more was the used cookware and garage sale furniture. Gone are the tacky orange counter tops that came with the kitchen set they picked out some time ago. Replaced is an oak wood table complete with four chairs, an expensive looking vase with an assortment of flowers, candles, plates, and everything a kitchen needed, plus more.

"You just decided to drop by and see how things were going?" Hilde inquired, somewhat confused. She dared herself not to ask such a question, but the urge to find out the truth got the better of her.

"Actually, no." Duo whispered just barely loud enough for her to hear. "Believe it or not, but Trowa received a threat this afternoon back on L3. We came to throw off the targets." It wasn't a lie. Heero was proof enough if there was need, so why does Duo feel as if that didn't quite explain it all?

"I gather you and the boys have things under control for the time being?"

"Sorta, babe. We had an unexpected visitor for dinner tonight." He searched her eyes and watched, as her pupils grew larger in alarm. The action warmed him, if just but a little. "But, don't worry. The intruder was taken to the HQ for questioning."

"I'm hoping no one was harmed?"

"If you're implying one of us five? Nah, we 'boys' can take care of ourselves." He emphasized the word 'boys' as Hilde did and luckily, the jest brought a smile to her face.

But as quickly as the smile appeared, it disappeared without haste.

"Oh!" Was all Hilde said, while glancing to the door, which kept hitting the house siding. Leaves gathered at the threshold in an assortment of colors and shapes and she thought Jake wouldn't mind getting a look at them. She scooped them up and gently placed the textures in a basket, which hanged in the mudroom off to the right.

"Took a fancy to leaves?" Duo asked, smiling at the way she handled them, as if they were some type of rare mineral or jewel. He slowing made is way over to where she was standing near the mudroom entrance and leaned up against the trim of the door.

'Damn you look good,' he thought.

Hilde recognized the move and swallowed, quickening her breath by a little. "Actually, they're for…" She trailed off, forgetting about Duo's unawareness of the child. "Katta, Airia's daughter, she loves anything related to the outdoors. I figured she might want to get a look at the different colors and shapes the leaves formed."

If that wasn't a lie, then heavens help her. The petite dark haired women held her breath slightly and prayed her partner would take the petty white fib.

"Quatre lacks wilderness at his estate? But I thought he was surrounded..." Duo pondered, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He licked his lips and continued to stare directly in the eyes of the minx. His smile deepened and for just a trivial moment, Duo thought he had her cornered.

"Why yes, in fact, Quatre is surrounded by trees and bush, but he doesn't have any Long Furs and, well, you just can't go without them, right Relena?" Hilde stammered quickly, taking her eyes away from his. "Right Relena? Relena?" Hilde choked and grimaced.

"Gone." Duo laughed. "Heero too."

"Wha?" said Hilde somewhat shaky, while taking a glimpse around the room. "Traitor." She whispered to no one particular. Damn her luck. Of course, Relena just had to go all nice and polite, leaving the two of them to each other. 'Figures just bloody well figures.'

"Looks like we've been abandoned, babe." Again Duo laughed, tilting his head a little to the right, smiling, than moving away from the door trim and heading out into the living room. The windows were left slightly ajar, so he could feel the cool breeze that sought it's way in. The sun had long been hidden from the night's darkness, while the moon took residence with the clouds above.

All in all, the night is perfect. Not too cold, not too warm. Just perfect, and more than anything did Hilde want to get Jake and snuggle up in a ball in her nice warm comfortable bed. The illusion left her mind when she thought back to Duo and his sudden arrival.

"Speaking of babies, what's with the bottles stacked by the refrigerator?" And here it was, the moment Hilde had been waiting for. The Question! 'Quick', she told herself. 'Think of something, anything that would sound reasonable.'

"Babysitting." Hilde too quickly supplied. Duo froze in his tracks and lookedher squarely in the eyes.

"Who's?"

"Well, you see.. I I.."

"Me grandson, the baby be, that he is." Becca said, startling Hilde. She had crept up from behind her, staring the whole time at the man in front. Becca, from the first sight of Duo, knew that he was the reason why Hilde had left her previous life on Earth. She knew this man is the very reason behind those numerous nightmares of Hilde's. "I hope yous don mind, sir." Becca stated with a grim line for a smile, hands clasped behind her back. It wasn't a question, more like a 'you-better-not' remark.

"No, of course not. After all, yourself and Hilde live here, not me." Duo replied. "Not anymore, at least." The tension in the room doubled if not tripled. Unsure of what was going to be said next, Hilde sliced through the thick fog.

"Why don't you check on Jake, Becca. I'm sure he's fine, but just for safe measures you might as well."

"Yes, ma'am." Becca said. Duo thought it rather odd that Hilde would give an order, if not ever so politely, as for thegrandmother?Who is she?

"Beg your pardon?" Hilde asked, turning towards the sudden sound.

"Excuse me?"

"You said something." Hilde held.

"Oh, it was nothing." Duo smiled. "So tell me, any idea as to where Relena and Heero disappeared yo?" He asked, mischief returning to his eyes.

"I have a few ideas, which I'd rather leave be. Here," She said with the little energy left in her body. "It's getting late, and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Why don't you take your old room just down the hall." Her hands were on her hips, and a yawn escaped her lips. She rubbed her eyes and then crossed her arms in front, just below her breasts.

Duo gulped and blinked.

"Isn't Relena using that room?" Duo asked. Hilde shook her head. "Then the baby and the old women.?"

"Nope." She snickered. "The house has four bedrooms, remember?"

"Oh!" He paused. "Yeah, I remember now." He didn't feel like sleeping just quite yet, but could tell that Hilde was already stretching her energy. If it weren't for her stubborn side, she'd probably be already curled up on a ball on the couch sound asleep. 'Wouldn't mind curling up with her.'

She guessed his thoughts, looking hurriedly away from him, while walking over to the windows, closing them, stopping the cool air from entering. Checking the front door, making sure it, too, was locked, Hilde tiredly made her way to the kitchen to check the windows and doors. Once secured, she returned back to the living room only to watch Duo's shadow fade into his bedroom doors, and then vanish completely.

With a prolonged yet expected sigh, the petite young women made her way to Jake's room, fetched him from his crib, and slugged back to her warm inviting bed. Like every night, Hilde anticipated the nightmares to come and was too tired when she awoke the next morning to notice that none came at all. Odd, but she actually got a full nights sleep, something she hadn't gotten since moving to L4 those many months ago.

The sun has risen early but Duo couldn't bring himself to crawl out of bed just yet. It had been almost two years since the last time he slept in this bed of his and was surprised he forgot just how comfortable it is.

The alarm clock next to his bed finally went off for the third time, and the sun slowly made its way through the window onto his face. He sighed with annoyance and in the end, lazily got out of bed. The clock read 10:30 a.m. Duo cringed at the thought of missing Hilde's morning breakfast.

Stretching his muscles, he found his shirt and jeans, put them on, than glanced to the door as if he expected someone to waltz right in. Content with the feeling that no one is going to, he yawned then walked over to the bathroom. Splashing some ice-cold water onto his face, putting his hands on either side of the mirror, he started at himself.

Three deep breaths at last got his mind to start thinking rationally. Two years ago he stood in this very spot and vowed to himself that by this time he'd confess his true feelings to Hilde. The former Gundam Pilot wanted so very much to do it then, two years ago, but thought the confession would frighten her.

They had only been with each other for four and a half years after the Eve Wars, then a year before that. He never expressed any type of love for her during those years besides the friendly kind, and regretted it badly. Duo is in love with his crazy dark haired dame for a partner, but cowardness over took his senses and he figured that sooner of later time would tell.

"What a joke." Duo whispered. "I should have told her all those years ago. But I didn't, and I'm a damn fool for it."

"You love her?" come a shadowed reply.

"Course I do… what the hell." Duo swirled around, waiting to find a pair of deep blue eyes starting into his. "God, a little warning man, I could have been"

"But you weren't." Heero smirked. "You gonna tell her?"

"No."

"Then you are a damn fool."

"You think I already don't know that. Besides, you haven't told Relena that you like her/"

"That's because I don't like her."

"Man, what a blow." Duo shrieked. "And you said I was the fool."

Heero snickered,but Duo didn't notice. "Hilde and the old women left for the market, Relena's with the baby, and I'm ready to eat your half of what the hostess cooked." He stalked towards the door getting ready to leave than stopped in his place. "I don't like her, Duo, I love her. And she knows it because I told her." With that, Heero letf the room, not closing the door behind him. Duo followedhis friendafter he fixed his hair, pulled on his shoes, and made his bed. With a final glimpse, he walked out of his old bedroom.

"Good morning, Duo. I trust you slept well?" Relena greeted him, while bouncing the tiny baby in her arms. Jake made some noises that any six-month old would until Relena gently put a bottle into his delicate mouth.

Duo just started at the baby in her arms, not moving, not speaking, and not doing anything besides gawking at the tiny body. His hair is dark brown, his eyes are a dull gray-blue, and his skin is slightly tanned. 'What a sight for sore eyes,' he silently thought to himself.

"Want to hold him?" Relena asked, knowing that Duo would say no. He shook his head and glanced at Heero for help. Relena laughed once Heero gave him the 'you're-on-your-own' look. "In that case, breakfast is in the oven, and fresh juice is in the refrigerator."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." She laughed. "I had a hard time getting Heero not to eat your share. After having two plates full, plus half of mine, you'd think he'd be satisfied."

"Perfect Soldier, satisfied? Never." He winked at Relena, and she blushed. Heero started at him, but was unsuccessful. Something got in his way.

"Heero, you're standing on my foot." Hilde said calmly, waiting patiently with two large brown market bags in her arms.

"hnnn.." Heero grunted, stepping back a few feet. He blinked, a little confused as to when all of the sudden she appeared.

"Men." Relena stated, while looking at Hilde with apologetic eyes. "Heero, the bags." Relena gestured towards Hilde. When he made no move, she uttered impaitently, "The bags, Heero, she's gonna drop them." Laughing, Relena stared again at her friend. With the help of Duo on her right, and Heero on her left, the bags were lifted from Hilde's grasp. She sighed and wiped her hands off on Duo's shirt.

"Hey!" He teased. Hilde gave him one of those rare smiles then glanced at Relena and her son.

"Any one call for me while I was gone?" She asked.

"Brett Madison from AJ Squared did, and then shortly after, Quatre." Heero looked at Relena. "I forget to tell you, sorry. He said something about you two, and missing. I couldn't really hear, what with Jake and all."

"I'll call him back." Hilde said, while picking up the phone.

"Quatre?"

"Nah, Brett. Must have been something important. He never calls the private line."

Hilde started to explain to Duo about Brett but the connectiom took, and Brett answered the phone.

"AJ Squared. Madison here."

"Brett, it's Hilde with HighTech Inc. Division 9."

"Oh, good." He said somewhat relieved. "I have another call on the other line, could you hold on for a few moments?"

"Sure." The connection was transferred to some music station. "I'm on hold."

"Who's Brett Madison?" Duo asked.

"He's with AJ Squared. He's the-"

"CEO, ya, I know that. But who is he to-"

"Hilde?" The connection was transferred back to Brett. "Still there?"

She laughed. "Of course. How can I help you?"

"Sorry to catch you so early with Jake and all, but I needed to talk with you. You remember InnerSpace and Gregory Spacer?"

"Of course, he's the stubborn old goat that AJ Squared merged with some time back. What about them?"

"I can't talk now, got a meeting in a few minutes, but I would like to talk to you about it over dinner."

"Dinner? Sounds great. When and where?"

"Wednesday. I'll meet you at the Clam Shower around 6:30pm. Any problems?"

"None, see you then." The connection's signal flashed lost. Hilde put the phone back on the wall's station and turned around to find three pair of eyes staring at her. She shook her head, then smile sweetly at them.

Relena tried to form words, but nothing came out. Jake had a mischievous look on his face, and she took it as a hint that the baby needed to be changed. Heero followed suit, which left Duo and herself yet again, alone in the kitchen. 'I should consider putting some couches in here, with all the time I spend in this room.' She thought to herself.

"So, dinner with one of the most eligible men-" Duo started but was cut off.

"Dinner with Brett Madison." Hilde countered. "CEO of AJ Squared. Respected business associate and well known for the good deeds-"

"…in the Colonies and Earth." He finished.

"Honestly Duo, there's no reason to get all…"

"All what?" He asked angrily. "What?" He demanded.

"All protective and… and jealous." Hilde paled. She'd never gone this far with Duoand by judging the fire in his eyes, he didn't approve of her newfound bravery. Relena and Heero could hear the two of them from the nursery, Jake to, which started to get him crying.

"I'll be god damned protective of whoever the hell I want. And that includes my little run away partner who holds half of MY company's shares."

"Now wait just a moment, pal!" Hilde yelled. "YOUR company, like hell it is. I was under the impression that HighTech Inc. was the both of yours, every piece of paper to the material we use included."

Duo's jaw moved, his arms flexed, anger still boiling. He slammed his right fist down on the oak wood table. Hilde slightly jumped from the sudden action, clenching her fists in the wake. They could hear Jake's wails, which had Hilde even madder than before.

After a few minutes had passed, Hilde started to speak up, but Duo beat her to it. "He's crying." Duo said to no one particular. His voice was clam and his eyes were somewhat apologetic.

"I have to go to him." Was all Hilde said as she moved away from the table, a single tear falling down her face. "Excuse me." And she left.

Duo pulled out a chair and slumped into it. His hand was swollen and red, but it didn't hurt what so ever. On the surface of the table, he left a dent, and cringed a little because of it. His temper never got to him as it had a few minutes ago. He watched as Hilde backed away from him. He clenched his teeth.

'I'm an idiot.' Duo thought.

"You're an idiot." Heero said. He hesitated, then said, "We have to leave. Quatre got the results back from the HQ on Rlaph."

"Ya, sure. Let me go say bye to Hilde and Relena."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Heero countered. Duo froze in his tracks. He looked to the closed nursery door, heard the muffled wails of the baby and walked back to the kitchen.

"You're right. That kid sure has some lungs." Duo stated while walking out the back door, eyes down cast.

Silently, Heero smirked, "That's not what I meant."

Thirty minutes later Heero and Duo pulled up to the Preventor L4 Head Quarter at exactly the same time as the others did. Chris Lanvens, former Secretary in General to Vice Foreign Minister, stood still as she watched the five men gain the steps leading up to the buildings front entrance. She greeted the men with the sincerity she often masked, showing them inside the building.

The office was bristling with much gusto; people walking here and there, papers scattered about in heaps of piles, numerous amounts of shouts and conversations happening all at the same time. They were too busy taking in all the new improvements and neglected to notice Chris's nervousness and her constant looks; she was a brilliant actress, unfortunately they weren't aware of that.

Duo sighed, grimacing at the noise, wanting nothing but mere silence. He looked at his former partner to find out that he was thinking the same thing. Wufei Chang mumbled something along the lines of organization and the lack there of, only to have silence over come once Sally Po came into view.

Former Military Doctor Po, clad in a formfitting deep navy blue Preventor's pantsuit with a red blouse underneath smiled at Quatre Winner, clasping his hand with hers. The smile she bestowed upon the others was genuine, her eyes sparkling with life.

Wufei studied her perfectly posed stance, her elegant movements and deepening smile. Gone was the flirtatious red lipstick and curled pigtails she once marred before. Sally bore simple mature makeup blends and sported a straight dirty blonde stylish haircut above the shoulders.

Preventor Po was sight to see Wufei declared, and watching as men passed, noticed that every other male thought so as well. That irritated Wufei but he didn't let the others notice. He was older now, not the teenage boy she first met him as. He's an adult of twenty-one, not the skittish fifteen year old he was those many years ago.

"I gather you all are here? No one else is expected?" Sally asked to Quatre looking at the others for confirmation. Trowa nodded and took lead behind Sally as she walked to the nearest elevator. He casually studied the expensive marble ceiling and rich leather seats as they passed the many offices of the appointed Preventor's in this sector. Funny how time changes everything.

The elevator chimed in caution while the door slid open. Politely the group waited for the occupants to file out, and then took their place inside. "We're heading to DR6, located on the third floor." Sally stated just for reference.

DR is the abbreviation for the questioning rooms, which were named Dark Rooms due to the lack of light that was used while interrogating the suspects. There are six total, the remaining five already in use.

Preventor Chris Lanvens watched from the security room as the group of six entered DR6 were her former partner Ralph Fangal awaited. He was under surveillance, metal chained his wrists together, and with the suit he wore labeling him dangerous. Her eyes tensed in frustration and she cursed Ralph for getting himself into trouble again. She was only a Class B Preventor and had no authority or clearance on floors three and up. Damning her luck, she sat and watched patiently as the interrogation began.

"Preventor Lanvens, what brings you to the Security Breech?" A co-worker asked, taking his seat next to hers, sipping the coffee that was placed before him. "Aren't you supposed to be listening in on the lecture Superior Clarkens is giving?"

"Yes." Chris replied never taking her eyes away from the screens, listening closely as her co-worker drank.

"Then why are you here-" She turned her glaze toward the man and gave him a quick smile. His eyes, before they rolled to the back of his head, knew of the deception, and then weightlessly he slumped down into the soft leather. The mug slid from his grasp and hit the floor, shattering into a million fragments.

"Why Mister Gibbs, didn't you know? I'm replacing you, for the time being." Chris said in a hushed voice, amusement in her eyes. "Now, what did Heero just ask Ralph?……/"

TBC

Please Review if you want the next chapter...


End file.
